MiniBleu
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Un nouveau venu au NCIS. Dans une équipe... Particulière... Va-t-il survivre à sa première journée ? Aujourd'hui: BONUS: MiniBleu et Tony a un speed dating, ça donne quoi ?
1. Aujourd'hui

_Hello!_

_Une petite fic', de deux ou trois chapitres... Un petit délire sur notre série préférée. Je vous laisse lire pour découvrir ce qu'il en est...! ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>'Aujourd'hui'<strong>

.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour l'humanité. Aujourd'hui, le monde allait changer. Aujourd'hui, le ciel aurait put devenir rose et orange à rayures, pour moi, il y avait encore mieux et plus important que ça.

Oui, car aujourd'hui, Mesdames, Messieurs, était mon premier jour dans la grande et prestigieuse agence fédérale du NCIS. Les enquêteurs de la marine, rien que ça.

Pour l'occasion, j'avais sorti de mon placard ma plus belle cravate, la rouge avec des rayures dorées, pour faire chic et choc, genre 'Yeah, salut, moi, je porte des cravates dorées, j'ai trop la classe'. Et c'est donc avec ma plus belle cravate que j'arrivais dans un immense open space, prêt à me lancer dans mon nouveau travail.

Le directeur Vance lui-même, s'il vous plait, m'accueillit à peine les portes ouvertes, me confiant doucement qu'il allait me mettre en période de formation avec sa meilleure équipe. Je m'empêchais de me frotter les mains de joie, mais répondit à l'homme par un immense sourire, il me fit un léger signe de tête en guise de réponse. Et s'arrêta en me désignant quatre bureaux qui se faisaient face en un parfait carré, me pointant du menton ceux-ci.

-Monsieur Noolen, vous allez vous installer ici. L'agent Gibbs est en vidéo-conférence, mais il ne devrait pas tarder… Et le reste de son équipe sera là dans quelques minutes. Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains.

Je remerciais poliment le Directeur, et attendais, bras ballants, entre les quatre bureaux. Enfin, arriva une personne, un immense beignet qui me semblait aux pommes à la main, une tasse de café dans l'autre. Le nouveau venu, assez maigre, brun, l'air assez sympathique, me toisa de haut en bas, avant de froncer les sourcils. Ce qui lui donnait l'air immédiatement moins sympathique.

-Bonjour. Je peux vous renseigner ?

Hum. Que répondre à ça ? A) Oui, vous pouvez… b) Non, sauf si vous êtes celui que j'attends, ce que vous êtes peut-être. Même si je ne sais pas qui j'attends. c/Non, non, j'attends le marchand de glace et je repars.

J'optais pour la réponse a). Même si la c) était sympa.

-Oui, oui. Vous pouvez.

Enfin, la réponse a), avec quelques modifications. Pour le fun.

-Je vous écoute… Souffla le maigre au regard vert en posant sa tasse sur l'un des bureaux.

Je plongeais ma main dans ma poche, il me regarda avec suspicion. J'en retirais mon badge indiquant que j'étais en formation, lui plaça dans la paume de sa main.

-Je m'appelle Ryan Noolen. Je suis un nouveau, j'attends le responsable de 'la meilleure équipe' du NCIS pour commencer ma formation.

L'autre cilla, me rendit mon badge. Et me tendit sa main, tout en se présentant d'une voix légèrement teintée de surprise.

-Je suis Timothy McGee. Agent du NCIS, vous l'aurez deviné. Et je pense que vous attendez donc l'agent Gibbs, mon patron.

Je croisais mes mains devant moi, ayant du mal à retenir ma joie ! Youhou, ça y est, ma formation avait commencé. Trop classe, j'étais pratiquement James Bond, maintenant.

-Enchanté, Timothy McGee. Je suis ravi. Ravi ! Votre veste est trop cool. C'est beau ce orange. Dites, vous êtes un des meilleurs agents, alors ? C'est cool. Je dis peut-être trop le mot 'cool', non ? Mais c'est si cool de dire 'cool'. Hum. Je crois que je m'emballe, non ?

Pendant toute ma tirade, Timothy me regarda avec des yeux se plissant lentement, semblant m'étudier pendant que je me confondais dans mes interminables explications dues à mon immense stress et mon incapacité à gérer une surdose de ce stress. Mais le choix était limité : C'était le blabla interminable, ou je versais des larmes de joie (et de terreur).

-Vous me faites pensez à quelqu'un, remarqua McGee en m'étudiant longuement.

-Ah ?

-Oui.

-Cool.

-Ou pas.

-Ah.

-Oui.

Un long moment de silence passa, McGee m'étudia encore pendant plusieurs secondes qui me parurent interminable. Je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'était pas un de ces moments où, dans les films de cinéma, une longue musique aurait traîné derrière le personnage principal (moi, bien sûr, le héros de ces dames… ), pendant que l'autre le fixait avec un regard un peu dérangé, effrayant, voir menaçant. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, ici. Tim semblait juste… Curieux. Je tournais la tête vers la droite pour échapper à son regard, désignait un des bureaux de la main.

-Euh… Je m'installe où ?

.

Tim avait hésité, avait semblé réfléchir longuement, en passant sur les quatre bureaux. Il s'était finalement arrêté sur l'un d'eux, avait eu un sourire malicieux (machiavélique ? Possible aussi. A penser : Formation sur comment différencier les sourires). Et me l'avait désigné d'un geste du menton.

-Asseyez-vous là.

-Je peux ?

Il hésita, haussa les épaules. Eut un nouveau sourire mystérieux / machiavélique / tremblant / suis-je parano ?

-Allez-y, il n'est pas occupé pour le moment.

Je battis des bras en l'air, tour d'un coup surexcité, alors que Tim me regardait avec une grimace. Un bureau, youhou, un bureau ! J'allais enfin m'asseoir à un bureau, le premier jour de mon nouveau boulot, après ma première discussion avec l'un de mes collègues. Je m'installais donc, posais devant moi mon sac, sortais mon ordinateur portable de poche, mon dictaphone (au cas où mon ordinateur tombait en panne pendant ma prise de notes), mon carnet (au cas où le dictaphone tombait en panne), mon deuxième carnet (on ne sait jamais, si je devais beaucoup écrire), mon stylo bleu, mon vert et mon rose (un cadeau de ma petite sœur pour ma première journée, trop chou). Je sortais également une photo de mon chien, Rexi, mon petit bulldog d'amour. La posais à côté de l'écran d'ordinateur. Et terminais en poussant cette désagréable agrafeuse bleue et rouge Mighty Mouse sur le côté, loin de ma vue.

Je poussais un soupir de satisfaction, me laissais tomber contre le dossier de mon nouveau fauteuil, les bras croisés derrière ma tête. Je fermais quelques secondes mes yeux de bien-être, me laissais aller à un petit sourire de béatitude. Et sursautais violemment quand un manteau tomba sur moi, m'obligeant à rouvrir les paupières d'un coup sec en me débattant sous l'épais manteau de laine noire pour faire à nouveau face au jour. Je découvris un autre agent, grand, brun, en costume cravate (ouaaaah, la sienne était trop classe, dix fois mieux que la mienne, note : Demander le nom de son tailleur).

Il me scrutait lui aussi. D'un regard si noir que je me ratatinais dans mon siège, serrant maladroitement dans mes deux mains son manteau, esquissant une légère grimace effrayée alors qu'il faisait un nouveau pas vers moi.

-Vous êtes installé à mon bureau, grogna le brun en me dévisageant avec curiosité, colère, antipathie.

Je déglutissais, tournais la tête vers Tim. Il était tourné vers son écran, mais je le voyais ricaner, grâce à ses épaules qui tressautaient légèrement pendant qu'il tapait sur son clavier.

-Je…Je…

-Déguerpissez !

Je sursautais, me relevais et me redressais d'un bon de mes deux pieds joints avant de tomber maladroitement à côté du fauteuil. Je me relevais en sifflotant, levant les yeux au plafond sous le regard toujours aussi sombre de l'homme. Je frottais mes mains moites contre mon pantalon de costume sorti pour l'occasion (la dernière fois que je l'avais mis, c'était au mariage de Tata Raymonde, la fiesta du siècle !), et déglutissais à nouveau, avant de faire face au nouveau venu. Je lui tendis ma main, il la regarda avant dédain, sans me la serrer. Je fis donc signe de me recoiffer, grimacais, et me décidais enfin à parler, maintenant que j'étais sûr que je n'allais pas me mettre à pleurer de terreur en ouvrant la bouche.

-Je…Ryan Noolen, balbutiais-je.

-Que faisiez-vous dans mon fauteuil, Ryan Noolen, aboya l'homme qui portait des chaussures de cuir italien (bon sang, une vraie merveille, ces chaussures. Maman serait ravie si j'achetais les mêmes), sans me quitter du regard, en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-Je… Je…Je suis le nouveau !

Je lui fis un sourire innocent, il laissa échapper un bref ricanement.

-Le nouveau.

-Oui.

-Et le nouveau vient dans notre équipe ?

-Oui.

-Vance vous déteste donc ?

J'hésitais.

-Pourquoi ?

Il sourit, enfin. Haussa les épaules.

-Vous le comprendrez bientôt, mon patron va arriver.

-Je n'ai plus tant envie de rencontrer votre patron, en fait, lançais-je en jetant un petit regard effrayé par-dessus mon épaule.

-Oh, mais pourquoi, voyons ?

-Il est pire que vous ?

Il fronça les sourcils, à nouveau en colère.

-C'est quoi ça, une question ou une insulte ?

Je grimaçais. Oups, je m'étais mal exprimé.

-Non. Non, c'était euh… Et sinon, c'est beau ce orange, non ?

Je tendis la main vers les murs en espérant qu'il allait me confirmer mes propos et partir d'un long débat philosophique sur les bienfaits du orange sur la pensée humaine, ou un truc dans le genre. Il se contenta de soupirer en me toisant de son regard où la colère avait disparue pour laisser place à l'ironie.

-Asseyez-vous, répondit belles-chaussures en me faisant un geste vers l'avant, avant de reprendre le manteau qu'il avait malencontreusement jeté sur moi en me prenant pour un meuble, afin de le placer sur le dossier de son siège.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, désespéré.

-Où ?

-Où vous voulez. Mais pas là…

Il me désigna le bureau face à lui.

-… Si vous ne voulez pas mourir étranglé par notre ninja.

J'imaginais une personne arriver vêtue d'un costume et d'une cagoule en nylon noir et un sabre dans les mains, criant tel un Jet Li du cinéma avant de s'installer à ce bureau, un café dans la main. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes traits, disparaissant aussi vite alors que l'homme-sans-nom me désignait le dernier bureau.

-…Evitez celui-ci, sauf si vous êtes suicidaire.

J'hochais la tête affirmativement. Hésitais. Regardais tour à tour les quatre bureaux. Et me laissais tomber un peu plus loin, au sol, à côté d'une poubelle et d'une imprimante qui ne marchait plus. Avec une plante verte, j'en étais persuadé, l'endroit ferait un excellent bureau. Ou pas. Beau-costume me grimaça un sourire, me toisant de toute sa hauteur, alors que je pensais à ma prochaine reconversion en tant que danseur dans un groupe de Polka en Hongrie (mieux qu'ici, j'en étais sûr).

-Au fait, je suis Anthony DiNozzo, agent très spécial.

Il me lança un regard amusé, me tendit ma photo de Rexi.

-Moi, c'est R…

-Vous me l'avez déjà dis, me coupa Anthony DiNozzo, pendant qu'il me regardait avec un regard chargé d'une certaine curiosité et d'animosité, aussi.

Il se tourna vers Tim, me désigna.

-Tu sais quoi, le Bleu ?

Tim hocha négativement la tête. Je les regardais, fasciné malgré moi par ces deux agents.

-On a maintenant un MiniBleu.

DiNozzo se tourna vers moi, tapota sa joue en me fixant longuement. Puis lâcha, dans un soupir amusé.

-MiniBleu, tu vas avoir ta première grande mission importante.

Je me relevais d'un bond, à nouveau surexcité, tentant difficilement de cacher mes mains tremblantes de joie derrière mon dos. Enfin, enfin, enfin… Oubliée la polka, j'y étais ! J'allais avoir une arme, courir après des méchants, échapper à une bombe, sauver une princesse en danger des griffes d'un homme aux multiples cicatrices… Tout ça, quoi.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ?

-Café. Décaféiné pour lui, noisette pour moi. Vite, MiniBleu, j'ai soif, rajouta l'agent avec un sourire moqueur.

Je soupirais. Et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur, sous leurs regards moqueurs. Bon, et bien, il y avait un début à tout. Et puis qui sait… Il allait peut-être y avoir une bombe sous le distributeur de café… ?

Cette journée allait être longue. J'appellerais Tata Huguette pour tout lui raconter ce soir. Et j'essayerais de ne même pas pleurer. Arg.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, vous voulez une suite? :]<em>


	2. Déesse

_Hello!_

_Merci à vous pour vos commentaires! Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, j'ai changé le nom de la fic en 'MiniBleu'. Je trouve que ça suit mieux ^^!_

_Un nouveau chapitre qui tire un peu sur le parodique, et que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ;)!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>FandeBones: Non, tu vas voir qu'il est assez loin de Tony en fait ^^!<em>

_Absol-Fan: Ooooh voui. Pauvre MiniBleu!_

_WJ: Il est assez particulier, notre nouveau, tu vas voir !_

_Jaller-Skirata: Rencontre avec Ziva dans ce chapitre! ^^_

_Dilinzzo: Tony a dû avoir pitié du nouveau ;)!_

_Haerys: Ah non, je ne suis pas la soeur de notre Bleu, mais... Je me suis amusée avec cette petite référence. Et dans ce chapitre là aussi, il y en a quelques unes! _

_Aejil-Snow: Notre MiniBleu va passer une journée terrible, et ce n'est que le commencement!_

_Mwa: Et oui, Ryan a plein de facettes, dont certaines un peu effrayantes ^^!_

_Myriam: Notre nouveau et sa suuuuperbe cravate ont encore des agents à rencontrer. Qui doit-on plaindre? Lui ou eux? ^^_

_Furieuse: Moi, me moquer? Yeah! :]_

* * *

><p><strong>Déesse<strong>

.

Je m'étais installé dans mon 'bureau'. Après une longue discussion avec les deux agents (je les avais supplié trois-cent-soixante-douze fois, en fait), ils m'avaient autorisé à m'installer sur un cinquième bureau, légèrement déplacé à côté des leurs pour pouvoir rester avec eux, mais sans entrer dans leur espace vital, comme me l'avait souligné l'agent en costume (comment s'appelait-il déjà ? DiNato ? DiNozza ?).

Cela faisait maintenant trois minutes et douze secondes que j'étais installé à mon bureau. Je n'avais pas grand-chose pour travailler (mes trois stylos et un carnet), mais j'étais à _mon_ bureau. C'était cool. Le dos contre mon dossier, les mains posées à plat sur le meuble de hêtre, je m'imaginais avoir des tas de dossiers posés sur mon bureau, plein de lignes qui sonnaient, plein de cas à traiter. Je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire. Je les refilerai à mon assistante, qui serait sous mon charme, bien sûr. Moi, le grand Ryan Noolen, je serai trop occuper à interpeller mes hommes. Genre 'Hé les gars, on doit aller sur le terrain, il faut aller sauver des enfants d'un ours en folie'. Yeah. Trop cool.

Tony me coupa dans ma rêverie en m'interpellant, je me retournais vers lui, lui faisant comprendre à travers un grand sourire surexcité que j'étais tout ouïe.

-Ouiiiiii ?

-MiniBleu, tu vas me trier ça. Par années, par mois, par jours et puis par ordre alphabétique, ok ?

Il déposa devant moi une montagne de papier, je cillais légèrement en faisant un bref calcul du nombre de feuilles et du temps que ça allait me prendre pour les trier. Je déglutissais, incapable de quitter le tas de feuilles du regard.

-Euuuuh.

-Un problème ?

Tony croisa les bras et me défia de lui répondre à l'affirmatif, je restais muet. Avant de secouer vivement la tête négativement.

-Non. Non, non, non, pas de problème.

A part peut-être que ce n'était pas en triant des feuilles pendant des heures que j'allais devenir un super méga agent de terrain qui avait une arme, qui tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait et qui délivrait de belles jeunes femmes (blondes, de préférence) des griffes de terroristes, pour finir en héros (avec plein de muscles). Je n'étais pas encore Daniel Craig, je n'étais pas encore Bruce Willis, malheureusement.

Le 'Ding' de l'ascenseur résonna, je plongeais mon nez dans la paperasse en soupirant légèrement, pendant que Tony faisait demi-tour vers son bureau. J'entendis vaguement des personnes discuter devant moi, pendant que j'étais occupé à me morfondre sur la vie terriblement difficile d'un tout nouvel agent du NCIS enseveli sous une pile de paperasse, pile de paperasse qu'il mettrait approximativement trois ans, douze mois et huit jours à trier. Approximativement.

Une ombre se plaça devant moi, je plissais les yeux pour mieux lire la feuille que j'avais dans les mains. Roh, et puis, si la lumière s'y mettait, ce n'était pas vraiment mon jour. Jour, lumière, jeu de mots, haha, j'étais trop fort.

Je levais les yeux pour voir ce qui me bloquait la lumière. Et m'arrêtais de respirer.

Souffle coupé, je la fixais.

Elle.

La huitième merveille du monde.

Sculpturale. Magnifique. Sublime. Un visage bronzé, des longs cheveux bruns, un regard hypnotisant. Une déesse.

Bon sang, ça y est. Maman allait être contente. A vingt-huit ans, trois mois, six jours et huit secondes, j'étais enfin devenu amoureux.

.

-C'est qui, ça ?

Sa voix me tira de ma torpeur, m'obligeant à reprendre ma respiration. Elle me désignait de la main, sa tête tournée vers Tony et McGaa. DiNitto haussa les épaules, me jeta un léger regard, avant de lever un sourcil en la direction de la Déesse pour répondre d'un ton que je qualifierais de théâtral :

-MiniBleu.

-MiniBleu ?

-Yep.

Elle me tendit la main, je restais à la fixer. Mon dieu, la déesse de la beauté me tendait sa main. Que faire, que faiiiiire ?

-Bonjour, MiniBleu.

Elle me parlait, elle me parlait. Il fallait que je lui réponde. Il fallait que je réponse à cette femme. Que je lui demande sa main, là, maintenant. Que je l'épouse. Là, maintenant. Mais avant, il fallait que je lui réponde. Intelligemment. J'allais lui dire 'Bonjour', me présenter, lui faire un sourire auquel elle ne pourrait résister. Elle allait tomber sous le charme, on allait se marier, et on aurait même quatre enfants, Brenda, Brendon, Kelly et Dylan. On aura même un chien, ça sera un cocker, j'aime les cockers, ils ont des grandes oreilles. Il s'appellera Ray. Oui, Ray, c'est cool.

Elle attendait ma réponse. Dire 'Bonjour', se présenter. Facile.

-Béégaabeuuuuuuh.

Euh, non, pas si facile. Elle me lança un regard interrogatif, retira sa main magnifique de ma vue, tourna la tête vers DiPotto et McGoo, m'ignorant totalement. Bon sang, il fallait que je récupère l'attention de la mère de mes futurs enfants !

-Il parle notre langue ?

Tony afficha un sourire moqueur, se leva. Et se planta à côté de ma dulcinée, pour me fixer longuement. J'étais toujours incapable de prononcer un mot, ma bouche refusant de s'ouvrir pour dire quoique ce soit.

-Normalement. Razmoket, t'es toujours avec nous ? M'interpella DiPiano.

-Gné. Noui.

-Je crois que ça veut dire oui, reprit Tony. On ne se présente pas à la demoiselle, le Nain ?

J'inspirais longuement. Me tournais d'un air résolu vers la femme la plus belle du monde. Bombait mon torse. Et lui tendais ma main, tout en lâchant :

-RyanNoolenchanté.

Je m'interrompais. Coupais à nouveau ma respiration. Attendait son retour. Elle fronça les sourcils en me détaillant longuement.

-Bienvenu, Ryan Noolen.

Elle avait prononcé mon nom. Elle avait prononcé mon prénom. ARG. J'allais faire une syncope. De l'air. De l'air vite.

J'attrapais une feuille par-dessus le tas immense que je devais trier, m'éventais doucement avec, toujours sous le regard de ma reine de beauté. DiZanno me jeta un regard méprisant, pendant que je restais fixé sur la déesse brune.

-Je suis Ziva David, rajouta la divine jeune femme en me faisant un très bref sourire.

Ziva. Ma future femme s'appelait Ziva. Ziva Noolen. Brenda et Brendon Noolen, les deux jumeaux de Ziva et Ryan Noolen. Ziva Noolen. Il fallait absolument que je lui dise un truc intelligent. Là, maintenant. Qu'elle tombe immédiatement sous mon charme, qu'elle m'embrasse passionnément, et qu'elle vienne vivre avec moi dans une maison en brique rouge, où nous élèveront nos enfants et notre cocker.

Je me levais, prenais tout mon courage. J'allais lui dire un truc intelligent, qui lui couperait le souffle. Allez.

-Vous savez que si on plie ce doigt là et celui-ci, on peut faire un poulpe en ombres chinoises ?

Elle, DiSonno et McGris me fixèrent longuement pendant quelques secondes où toute action sembla se stopper. Je restais debout, mes mains devant moi dans une pâle imitation d'un poulpe, pendant que trois personnes me regardaient avec ahurissement, se demandant visiblement de quelle planète je venais. Je tentais de leur faire un petit sourire amusé, tout en baissant lentement mes mains, toujours placées l'une sur l'autre.

-Gnéhéhé.

Je laissais échapper un petit rire, DiVonno plaça une main devant ma future femme pour la faire reculer d'un pas, avant de se placer devant elle.

-Tu t'es drogué, Razmoket ?

J'inspirais longuement. Il était temps de reprendre les choses en main, sinon, je n'aurais plus qu'à partir m'exiler en Alaska pour faire un élevage de pingouins, là où ma honte ne me poursuivra pas.

-Non, soufflais-je en fermant les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir pour voir qu'il me fixait avec dédain et un léger ahurissement.

Il me jeta un regard de biais, tourna son visage vers Ziva et McGros, puis haussa les épaules, avant de repartir vers son bureau. La déesse l'imita, je la regardais s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Flûte, ma future femme devait vraiment me prendre pour un taré. Il fallait que je me rattrape.

Je contournais mon bureau, fis un pas entre les quatre meubles qui se faisaient face, racla ma gorge. Et m'arrêtais subitement en lisant un échange de regard entre Ziva et DiSoda. Un regard que j'aurais dû échanger avec elle. Un échange de complicité, de dialogue sourd, d'attirance aussi, même si c'était difficilement lisible.

Ils vinrent poser leur attention sur moi, attendirent que je dise quelque chose.

-Je… Je…

Flûte.

-Je… Vais retourner travailler.

Je serrais les poings, faisais demi-tour, sous leurs regards interloqués. Et me réinstallais à mon bureau en bougonnant.

J'étais perturbé. Car oui, je venais de découvrir quelque chose d'horrible. Ma future femme me trompait avec DiNoddo. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Je n'avais plus qu'à me reconvertir pour oublier ce drame conjugal. En pêcheur de requin. Au Pérou. C'était bien le Pérou. Et puis, là-bas, je créerais un spectacle d'ombres chinoises. Ça fera un tabac. Ouais.

Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer. Arg.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, cette rencontre avec Ziva?:]<em>


	3. Mon meilleur ami

_Hello!_

_Merci pour vos commentaires! Oui, notre MiniBleu a eu un coup de foudre pour la belle israélienne... Et ce n'est pas fini...! :)_

_Aujourd'hui, un chapitre qui m'a beaucoup amusé, et qui j'espère, vous fera rire aussi!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Mwa: Il y aura une rencontre avec Abby, oui :) ! Prochain chapitre!<em>

_Nanoushka: Merci ! ^^ Non, il est encore pire que Abby, en fait :] !_

_Flavie: Justement, quand on parle de Gibbs..._

_FandeBones: Comme précisé en MP, Probie = Le Bleu ^^! Mais la version française est encore mieux, non? Pour le mettre dans une fic'... Peut-être en clin d'oeil, on verra ;)_

_Dilinzzo: Ça défoule d'appeler le cocker comme ça, non?^^_

_Myriam: Si je t'ai fais éclater de rire, c'est une belle victoire! *Fière*_

_Chou: Merci! Héhé, c'était ou un Cocker dénommé Ray, ou un pittbull qui s'appelait 'Kort!'_

_Jaller-Skirata: Voici le Grand Manitou et sa réaction, héhé!_

_Soizic: Merci ! :) Et oui, les enfants font rappel à une série télévisée, je suis contente que tu l'ai remarqué ^^!_

_MarieCéline: En voilà, en voilà! Si je te fais rire, j'en suis vraiment contente ^^!_

* * *

><p><strong>'Mon meilleur ami'<strong>

.

Quelques minutes étaient passées. J'avais enfin retenu le nom des deux agents avec qui je travaillais. A force de travail et d'acharnement, voilà comment on réussissait à exécuter l'impossible. Je savais maintenant que mes nouveaux collègues s'appelaient Anthony DiZonno et Timothy McGoo. Trop fort, non ? J'étais plutôt fier de moi.

J'attrapais une des feuilles de papier par-dessus le tas que je devais trier, et me penchais sur la droite, pour jeter un coup d'œil sur mes trois nouveaux collègues et le quatrième bureau, toujours vide. J'avais hâte de voir la tête de mon nouveau boss.

Je l'imaginais grand. Brun. Ou peut-être blond. Voir roux. Pourquoi pas roux, après tout ? Oui, donc en tout cas, je l'imaginais avec des cheveux. Ou pas. Peut-être qu'il était chauve. Ouais. Peut-être.

Dans tous les cas, il porterait un costume. Encore plus classe que celui de DiZonno. Genre un costume en cachemire blanc ou un truc comme ça. Et il aurait une cravate argentée. Et comme ça, je pourrais lui taper dans la main en riant, parce que, avec ma cravate dorée, on ferait la paire !

Quelle intelligence, vraiment. Je m'épate. Note pour moi-même : Acheter une cravate argentée à mon nouveau boss, s'il n'en a pas en arrivant.

Mais sinon, mon nouveau boss, ça sera une crème de la sociabilité. Je le sens, je le sais, je le vois. Et voyez, ces choses là, chez moi, ça ne ment pas. J'ai comme un don pour ça, je vois les gens avant qu'ils arrivent. On m'appelle 'Double vue', d'ailleurs. Et ce surnom n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je porte des lunettes, non non. Ou si peu.

Je me frottais les mains, prêt à rencontrer mon merveilleux patron. On jouera aux cartes ensembles, après le boulot, et on ira peut-être au cinéma. S'il est célibataire, qui sait, je pourrais même peut-être lui présenter Tata Berty ?

Paré à cette future rencontre, je me laissais aller à un très bref rire de joie. Qui fit lever la tête de mes trois collègues avec une moue intriguée. Oups. Peut-être ce rire avait-il résonné dans l'open space comme un son strident et étrange sans que je ne le veuille vraiment. Oui, c'était probable étant donné la grimace que fit DiZonno à ma future femme en me désignant. Soit. Je m'étais juste un peu laissé aller.

J'attrapais une nouvelle feuille de papier, la plaçait devant mon visage, tentais difficilement de me cacher derrière le temps que le rouge qui m'était monté aux joues redescende. Oui, voyez, comme je suis blond, je rougis facilement. Très facilement. Par exemple, vous dites 'Bouh' derrière mon dos alors que je ne m'y attends pas… Je rougis (et je hurle comme une fille, mais ça, c'est moins drôle).

Une fois mon teint ayant retrouvé sa pâleur fantomatique (soit sept minutes et huit secondes plus tard, youhou, un record !), je baissais à nouveau la feuille en dessous de mon visage. Lentement. Pour vérifier par-dessus si mes nouveaux adorables et merveilleux collègues me regardaient toujours.

Ils m'avaient complètement oublié. Les deux hommes discutaient ensembles en me tournant le dos, et ma Princesse riait avec eux, depuis son bureau.

Mais là n'était pas le plus important. Non.

Car devant moi, se tenait à présent une personne. Un regard azur qui me transperça, alors que je lui faisais un petit sourire innocent, ma feuille toujours placée sous le menton en guise de fine protection. Bon sang, qu'il était intimidant.

J'avais peur.

D'ailleurs, je me demandais si ça se voyait que je tremblais.

Oui, probablement.

Il était peut-être encore temps de partir pour la Chine afin de devenir éleveur de serpents avec le prochain avion ? Tout, plutôt ça, qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça. Maman… !

.

Je luttais contre ma montée de panique en faisant face à l'homme. Je compris, grâce à mes supers talents de super enquêteur (et aussi grâce à sa plaque, mais bon, ne jouons pas sur les détails) que j'avais face à moi, de l'autre côté de mon bureau en hêtre, mon nouveau supérieur. Il avait des cheveux, effectivement. Mais ils étaient plus gris qu'autre chose. Quant à son costume… Et bien, il avait laissé place à un polo et un pantalon un peu informe. Je me demandais si cet homme avait déjà fait les magasins de vêtement dans sa vie, ou s'il s'habillait en attrapant au hasard des fringues dans un supermarché de son quartier, entre le coin boucherie et le rayon produits ménagers.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui ramener une cravate argentée, finalement… Plutôt un bon d'achat pour des fringues chez Bloomingdale's. Yeah. Et ainsi je deviendrais son meilleur ami. On serait supers potes, on s'appellerait, on irait se faire des soirées l'un chez l'autre. Il serait mon témoin à mon mariage avec la déesse brune, et le parrain de Brandon. Ou de Brenda. Cool.

Oui, j'en étais sûr, derrière ce regard d'acier qui me transperçait depuis au moins quinze bonnes secondes dans un silence des plus profonds, tandis que j'essayais de calmer les tremblements de mes mains, se cachait en homme ultra sociable, mon futur meilleur ami. Oui, j'en étais sûr.

Je lui fis un maigre sourire, il resta à me fixer. Je tendais donc ma main, avant de lancer d'une voix un rien trop aigue :

-Bonjouuuur ! Je suis Ryan Noolen.

Il resta à me fixer, son verre de café dans la main, sans bouger. Seules ses paupières bougèrent très doucement, signe qu'un petit malin hyperactif ne s'était pas amusé à construire une statue très réaliste devant moi pendant que je me cachais derrière ma feuille.

Derrière lui, j'entendis DiZonno s'esclaffer.

J'avais envie de partir en courant, là, maintenant.

Enfin, il bougea un peu la tête sur le côté, plissa davantage les yeux. Et me demanda, d'une voix un tantinet froide (à vous congeler un homme sur place, si vous voulez mon avis) :

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Bah, je ne sais pas, je me promenais, j'ai vu de la lumière, suis entré, me suis assis. Et puis, comme j'aime bien le orange parce que c'est plein de vitamines, suis resté.

Bon, il était évident que si je lui répondais ça, ma pierre tombale était gravée ce soir. J'optais donc pour une réponse un rien moins originale :

-Euuuuuh… Je…Tra…Tra…Travaille !

Je n'avais presque pas bégayé. Youhou !

-Vous travaillez ? Répéta Regard-flippant d'une voix basse, doucereuse, dangereuse.

-Euuuuuuh. Noui.

Je vis, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, que diZonno, McGoo et ma tendre et chère s'étaient rassemblés autour du bureau de ma Déesse. Ils me regardaient tous les trois, des billets dans les mains, sourires malicieux au visage. J'entendis quelques bribes de phrases qu'ils échangeaient, comme 'pari', 'dix dollars', 'pleurer'. Oh, j'étais sûr qu'il pensait que Bossman allait se mettre à pleurer de joie parce que j'étais là, c'était ça, hein ? Et ils voulaient qu'on aille à Paris tous ensembles à la suite de ça, comme nous serons une grande famille.

Oui, c'est ça. Ca ne pouvait être que ça.

Bon, peut-être pas pleurer de joie. C'était un peu gros. En fait, je me demandais si cet homme avait déjà pleuré. En tout cas, moi oui. Et ça allait vite recommencer s'il continuait à me regarder comme ça.

-Qui vous a demandé de venir travailler ici ? M'asséna mon nouveau presque meilleur ami d'un ton sec.

Je lâchais ma feuille qui retombait sur le bureau, pour désigner, un rien tremblant (bon ok, complètement paniqué), le bureau du directeur Vance, de mes deux mains tendues. Il jeta un regard noir là haut, plissa une nouvelle fois les yeux à mon encontre. Et se dirigea vers les escaliers, d'un pas rapide, décidé.

Je me laissais tomber sur mon siège, tremblant, les mains jointes sur mes genoux. Mon nouveau meilleur ami était un rien flippant, quand même.

Un raclement de gorge sur ma droite m'interpella, je relevais le menton avec un sursaut pour découvrir DiZonno à ma droite, me fixant avec un drôle d'intérêt.

-MiniBleu ? M'interpella d'un ton curieux Tony, tout en se frottant le menton d'un doigt, pensif.

-Oui ?

-Tu es encore vivant.

Il en semblait presque étonné.

-Oui.

-Tu as de la chance, tu sais ?

Non, si j'avais de la chance, je serais marié à la sublime créature qui étais à quelques mètres de moi, je serais aussi beau mec que Jude Law, et j'aurais un yacht. Mais bon, je n'allais pas chipoter.

-Oui.

Tony me tapota l'épaule, avec un petit sourire confiant.

-C'est bien, tu survivras peut-être à ta première journée, finalement.

Oh. Euh. Cool.

.

Il fallut dix minutes à Gibbs (oui, car il s'appelait Gibbs, encore un nom de retenu, youhou !) pour redescendre. Il avait l'air encore plus furieux qu'avant.

Il me jeta un regard incendiaire en passant, s'installa à son bureau. Dans le silence le plus complet.

L'équipe resta muette un instant, plongée dans son travail. Mais pas longtemps. Au bout de trois minutes, DiZonno se leva, se plaça devant le bureau de Regard-incendiaire. Je les observais, intrigué, caché derrière ma montagne de paperasse.

-Patron…

Le muet leva les yeux vers DiZonno. Et attendit que celui-ci lui explique pourquoi il avait osé le déranger. Enfin, je le supposais, étant donné le léger plissement de paupières du Boss. J'étais fier de moi. Je savais lire les plissements de paupières. Bientôt, j'allais devenir psychanalyste des plissements de paupières. Sauf si j'étais mort avant des mains de l'homme en question.

-DiNozzo.

Hein ? Ce n'était pas DiZonno ? Flûte alors.

-Patron, il reste ?

Gibbs haussa les épaules en un grognement, j'avançais légèrement mon visage pour mieux les écouter. C'était qui ce 'il' ? Pas moi, hein ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas parler de moi, comme ça, aussi fort, sans me regarder, alors que j'étais à côté…. ? Non…Non, non, non ! Ils parlaient sûrement d'un homme qu'ils avaient arrêté hier, après une lutte de trente-six heures dans les égouts de Washington, et qui était à présent en salle d'interrogatoire, mais qui menaçait d'être libéré par son avocate véreuse du nom d'Adriana Shkantoumph.

Ouais, c'était ça, y'avait pas à douter. J'avais jamais aimé les avocats, de toute façon. Sauf les avocats-légumes. C'est bon les légumes.

-A ton avis, DiNozzo ?

-On peut le garder, dis ?

Gibbs et moi froncèrent les sourcils, interdits. Garder l'avocat ou le prisonnier ? J'étais sûr que Gibbs se posait la même question.

-Le garder ?

-Oui !

DiNozzo paraissait tout content. Je ne savais pas qu'il aimait autant les interrogatoires. Ou les avocats.

-MiniBleu est silencieux, il est un peu bizarre et il regarde Ziva d'une manière un peu étrange, mais bon…

Et mais… Il parlait de ma future femme ! Et de… De moi ! Mais je ne suis pas bizarre ! Ou si peu.

-…Il fait peut-être partie de la famille du Gremlin, en fait...

J'adore ce film. J'ai toujours voulu en avoir un. De Gremlin. J'avais fais toutes les animaleries étant petit pour en trouver un, mais la seule chose que j'ai récolté, c'est un hamster. Obèse.

-….Mais bon, il ne parle pas trop…

C'est normal, je ne voudrais pas couper la parole au muet qui sert de chef d'équipe. Tralalère.

-…Et il fait notre travail en retard !...

Ah ?

-…Je lui ai donné tout le classement qui n'était pas fait depuis dix ans, c'est génial. Gé-nial.

Oh, l'enfoiré !

-…On peut le garder, dis ?

Le chef d'équipe acquiesça avec un haussement très bref du menton, DiNozzo repartit tout content vers son bureau. Je grimaçais.

Bilan des choses : Pour le moment, ma future femme m'ignorait totalement, un agent me prenait pour un bibelot trieur de documents, un autre ne savait déjà probablement plus que j'existais, un chef d'équipe m'avait glacé le sang à travers son regard et en plus, maintenant, j'avais envie de manger des avocats. Et ça ne faisait que commencer. Arg.

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez remarqué la particularité des fins de chapitre? Vérifiez le dernier mot, vous allez voir ^^!<em>

_Et sinon, ce chapitre, un avis?_

_Vous voulez la suite, la rencontre avec Abby? Elle est déjà écrite, et le tout petit épilogue aussi! Il suffit de demander! ;)_


	4. Buffy & Co

_Hello!_

_Woui, je vous poste déjà la suite! Elle est écrite, pourquoi vous faire attendre? ^^_

_La rencontre avec Abby dans ce chapitre ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>FandeBones: Voui, un épilogue, déjà ^^. Je m'arrête là, plus trop d'idées pour la suite. Mais j'ai quand même fais une petite conclusion!<em>

_MC: Noolen, rester dans l'équipe? Je crois que Gibbs ou Tony le truciderait avant!_

_Myriam: Pour les dizaines de bonus... Euh, ça serait plus long que la fic qui est toute petite ^^!_

_Anonyme: Je ne vous fais pas attendre pour longtemps alors! Youhou!_

_Jaller-Skirata: Tous les chapitres finissent par 'Arg' ^^!_

_Flavie: MiniBleu a un sixième sens, n'est ce pas? (Si tu dis non, je crois qu'il va pleurer!)_

_WJ: Voui, Ryan n'aime pas les 'Argh', il préfère les 'Arg' (et l'auteur aussi)_

_Mwa: MiniBleu qui commente l'équipe? C'est une idée, peut-être plus tard!_

_Soizic:Contente que MiniBleu fasse rire (pourtant, le pauvre, il essaye d'être si sérieux ^^!)_

_Rockeuse: En fait, MiniBleu a offert une cravate imprimée de cure-dents à Vance. Il n'a pas su résister!_

* * *

><p><strong>Buffy &amp; Co<strong>

.

On m'avait envoyé en mission commando.

Une mission très périlleuse. J'avais dû affronter le terrible soleil d'été de Washington, la foule de passants en colère qui marchait sur le trottoir, le dangereux trafic urbain en traversant la route. Mais j'étais revenu vivant. Pour accomplir ma mission, en toute confiance.

Chacun avait eu ce qu'il voulait, grâce à moi. Ils ne pouvaient déjà plus se passer de ma présence. J'étais leur idole, à chacun. J'étais un héros, encore plus acclamé que Superman. Leur héros. Et même, je suis sûr que Gibbs allait bientôt me demander si j'étais libre ce soir, pour aller faire un tennis ensembles. J'en étais sûr. Certain. Ils ne pouvaient plus se passer de moi, déjà !

En attendant, je leur tendais à chacun le résultat de ma mission, fier de moi.

-Le café noisette, c'est pour qui, déjà ?

-C'est pour moi, MiniBleu, par ici ! M'interpella DiNozzo en levant la main vers moi, alors que de l'autre, il pianotait sur son portable, visiblement plongé dans une partie de Tétris ultra importante, étant donné son air des plus concentré.

-Et ça ?

Je leur désignais le dernier gobelet restant, un machin d'au moins deux litres, blanc et rouge, que j'avais été cherché à côté du Starbuck, après avoir réceptionné les dix cafés (trois pour les agents, le reste pour Gibbs).

Ma future femme redressa la tête, son gobelet de café latte à la main. Elle me fit un sourire, je manquais m'évanouir de bonheur. Mais vaillamment, prestement, j'arrivais à rester debout, me contentant de relever le menton, plus fier que jamais, pendant qu'elle me répondait :

-Ca, Ryan, c'est le café d'Abby.

Habit ? Hein ?

Je restais perplexe. Tony soupira derrière mon dos, pendant que je cherchais pourquoi un habit pouvait boire du café. Peut-être une nouvelle invention américaine. Peut-être que les habits de maintenant pouvait boire du café pour être plus résistants au lavage machine, une invention de la marine nationale que devait protéger le NCIS. J'en serais le fervent protecteur, je le promettais.

La main de DiNozzo me tapota l'épaule, je tournais mon regard vers lui, alors qu'il me désignait l'ascenseur.

-Suis-moi, Razmoket.

J'obtempérais, l'immense gobelet dans mes mains. Me retenant à grande peine de sautiller de joie, alors que je partais pour une nouvelle mission, avec monsieur beau-costume.

De quoi allions-nous parler dans l'ascenseur ? De cravate ? De costumes ? Peut-être que je pourrais –en passant, vite fait - mentionner ma collection de chaussettes Spirou. Je suis sûr qu'il serait impressionné.

Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur, il appuya sur un bouton. J'ouvris la bouche pour lancer un sujet ('Oh, Tony, tu savais que j'avais acheté ma première chaussette Spirou à quatorze ans ?'), mais il ne me laissa pas le temps d'en placer une, mettant avant que je ne réagisse des écouteurs dans ses oreilles, pour se mettre à brailler une chanson de U2, son Ipod dans la main.

Je croisais les bras devant moi, vaincu. Soit. Je suis sûr que Bono, il aime les chaussettes Spirou, lui.

.

Tony poussa la porte, je reculais d'un pas, plaçant mes mains sur mes oreilles devant le vacarme assourdissant présent dans la petite pièce. L'agent, lui, haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé, avant de m'inviter à entrer d'un geste du menton. J'y répondais en faisant quelques pas en avant, les mains toujours sur les oreilles, mon regard survolant cet antre de l'étrange.

Sur une table grise étaient alignés plusieurs petits pots transparents contenant visiblement des extraits de moisissures. Derrière les pots, un hippopotame en peluche montait la garde, vaillamment habillé d'une chemisette blanche et d'un collier à clou. Derrière l'hippopotame, debout, main jointe, yeux clos, une jambe tendue, l'autre relevée et placée de façon à former un triangle, le pied sur le genou, une femme, qui faisait visiblement du yoga. Une femme vêtue d'une petite jupette plissée noire, d'une chemisette identique à celle de l'hippopotame et d'un collier à clou rouge fluo. Ses couettes et son immense frange la rendait cosmique, étrange, presque irréelle. Elle ressemblait à … A une vampire. Une belle vampire. Si je n'avais pas été presque marié avec Ziva-la-Déesse et si cette femme n'était pas un tantinet effrayante d'étrangeté, j'aurais probablement été intéressé.

Mais, à côté de ma future épouse, tout le reste me semblait fade, n'est ce pas ?

Cosmique-Girl ouvrit les yeux, survola Tony avec un grand sourire, et s'arrêta sur moins, avec un sourire nettement moins grand. Son regard me détailla de haut, en bas. Et s'arrêta sur le gobelet placé entre mes mains.

Elle se remit aussitôt sur ses deux pieds, tapa dans ses mains.

Je reculais, effrayé, alors qu'elle courrait vers moi, avec de grands yeux. Peut-être voulait-elle boire mon sang ? Peut-être était-elle du même acabit qu'Edward Cullen, mais en pire ? Peut-être qu'elle dormait dans un cercueil ? Arg ! Mais où était Buffy ?

Je tournais un regard apeuré vers DiNozzo, constatait qu'il était adossé à une machine, tranquillement en train de manger un paquet de Curly. Il n'avait visiblement pas peur. Peut-être que c'était un vampire aussi. Ou un loup-garou. Haha, j'avais démasqué les mystères du NCIS ! A moi la médaille de l'enquêteur-des-mystères. J'allais devenir hyper célèbre, écrire des livres, être millionnaire. Je serais le Sherlock Holmes des mystères, un personnage reconnu dans le monde entier. Je deviendrais si riche que j'offrirais une maison dans chaque pays à Ziva, et même une à Beverly Hills pour nos quatre enfants !

Enfin, si je survivais.

La vampire me vola le gobelet des mains, je soupirais de soulagement en constatant qu'elle ne voulait pas s'attaquer à moi pour boire mon sang, avant de me laisser gisant à terre comme dans les films d'horreur, tout en mettant une musique stressante en fond sonore. Je détestais ce genre de musique. Je détestais les films d'horreur. Je détestais être mort. C'était pas cool.

-Merci ! Vous êtes qui ?

La vampire me parlait. En sautillant. Elle me donnait un peu le tournis. Je me demandais si ses chaussures étaient à ressort. J'aimerais bien avoir des chaussures à ressort. Vampirella attendait que je dise quelque chose. Soit. Il fallait que je réponde. J'hésitais entre plusieurs cas, pendant qu'elle aspirait une longue gorgée de sa boisson :

a)Je suis Angel, où est Buffy ?

Oui, mais pour ça, il aurait fallu que je sois un brun ténébreux au charme ravageur. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre David Boréanaz. Moi, j'étais plutôt le blond que apparaissait en arrière plan pendant quatre secondes dans l'épisode douze de la saison six, avant de se faire bousiller par le méchant, et de se faire oublier par le reste de la planète.

b)Vous craignez l'ail ?

Hahaha. Et là, si elle me répond 'Non, mais les oignons, oui', j'ai l'air con.

c)Ton père (à faire avec la voix de Dark Vador)

d) Ryan Noolen, enchanté.

Evidemment, j'optais pour la d), dans le but de ne pas passer pour un demeuré fini (ce que je n'étais absolument pas, non non).

-Ryan Noolen, enchanté. Vousêtesunevampire ?

Oups.

Elle ricana, Tony me jeta un regard glacial en faisant un pas vers moi, menaçant. Draculette l'arrêta cependant, en plaçant une main sur le torse de l'agent, m'évitant ainsi de mourir beaucoup trop jeune. Elle me jeta un regard légèrement atterré, et me répondit, en articulant lentement :

-Non, je suis Abby.

Abby. Oooooh. Abby, et non habit. Tout s'explique. Pas de secret pour des habits top-secrets. Dommage.

-Je suis laborantine au NCIS, poursuivit-elle.

-Tu sais, je peux le mettre dehors parce qu'il t'a traité de vampire, intervint DiNozzo en me jetant un regard incendiaire, voir même… Meurtrier.

J'imaginais déjà les gros titres des journaux, demain 'Un nouvel agent du NCIS porté disparu, seule sa cravate dorée a été retrouvée, au dessus d'une dizaine de gobelets de caf-pows'. C'est pourquoi je soupirais, quand Abby répondit :

-Oh, non. C'est plutôt gentil.

Un ange passa, DiNozzo me dévisagea, pendant que je dévisageais Abby, un sourire béat au visage, pendant qu'elle passait de l'un à l'autre. Je déglutissais enfin, cherchait quelque chose à dire pour couper le silence ambiant, pendant que Abby s'arrêtait finalement sur moi, un immense sourire au visage. Puis, je levais la main en l'air, m'attirant un froncement de sourcils de DiNozzo. J'avais trouvé un truc génial à dire. Je désignais la chevelure de la brune cosmique :

-J'adore vos couettes.

Bon, c'est vrai, j'aurais put trouver mieux. Mais c'était la vérité, non ?

-J'adore votre cravate.

Je souriais, ravi. Enfin, quelqu'un avait commenté ma cravate. Je savais que je ne l'avais pas acheté huit-cent dollars pour rien.

-J'aimerais bien acheter la même à Bert.

Je suppose que Bert était son petit ami. J'étais super fier. J'étais devenu un modèle, pour le mari de la vampire, mais un modèle quand même.

-Vous êtes qui ? Rajouta-t-elle.

-Je suis un agent en formation, Répondis-je en louchant sur son collier à clou.

Trop classe, Tata Berta l'aurait adoré.

-C'est MiniBleu, ajouta Tony, en boudant légèrement, vexé d'être mis de côté, pendant que Abby me détaillait lentement, tout en sirotant sa boisson.

-C'est chou.

Elle se pencha vers Tony, sans me quitter du regard.

-Je l'aime bien. Il a l'air gentil ton MiniBleu. En plus, quand il sourit, il me fait penser à un panda, tu ne trouves pas ?

Hein ? J'avais une amie au NCIS ? Waouh, cool. Même si c'était peut-être une vampire. Et qu'elle me prenait pour un panda. Pourquoi un panda ? Hey !

Tony haussa les épaules, je souriais, tout fier (malgré le fait que je sois un panda).

-Tu sais que les pires psychopathes se cachent derrière les visages les plus innocents, Abby ? Murmura Tony, cependant assez fort pour que je l'entende.

Je protestais, mollement :

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas un psychopathe !

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Certain.

Bah quand même. Tata Huberte n'aurait pas apprécié. Et en plus, j'ai peur du sang. Et en plus, je fais des cauchemars rien qu'en regardant le roi lion (c'est triste quand le papa de Simba meurt), alors je me voyais mal psychopathe.

-Super !

Oui super ! Youhou ! Je ne suis pas timbré !

Elle me tendit son gobelet vide, me fit un immense sourire.

J'anticipais sa demande. Elle allait me proposer d'aller boire un verre quelque part, avant d'aller au cinéma, voir Twilight, ou Underworld. On s'entendra tellement bien qu'on deviendra les meilleurs amis du monde, et elle sera la marraine de Kelly ou Dylan (bah oui, Gibbs est déjà le parrain de Brendon ou Brenda). Dans cinq ans, on rira en repensant à cette journée, le fameux jour où j'avais rencontré la mère de mes quatre enfants, où j'avais trouvé le métier de mes rêves qui m'avait ensuite amené à devenir directeur de l'agence, et où je l'avais rencontré elle, ma petite vampire de meilleure amie.

Oui, je savais qu'elle allait m'inviter quelque part. Elle m'adorait déjà. Youhou !

Je lui souriais, préparant déjà ma réponse (mais bien sûr, tant qu'on ne va pas dans une boucherie, boire un verre de sang –hahaha).

-Vous voulez bien aller m'en chercher un autre ?

Mon sourire s'effaça lentement, pendant que celui de DiNozzo apparaissait.

Bah… Il fallait bien qu'une amitié commence quelque part, non ?

Je fis demi-tour, avançais de quelque pas, tout en regardant le laboratoire. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un antre de vampire. Je crois que je me faisais des idées. Je m'arrêtais subitement, pris d'une idée saugrenue. Si Abby était une vampire, elle aurait eu des canines. Elle n'en avait pas. Elle aurait eu peur du soleil. Hors, il y avait des fenêtres. Elle boirait du sang. Hors, vu la quantité de caf-pow qu'elle avait ingurgité devant moi, elle ne buvait pas de sang. Mais un dernier point me titillait. Et me connaissant, si je ne soulevais pas ce point, je n'en dormirais pas. Et quand je ne dormais pas, je devenais légèrement dingue. La dernière fois, je m'étais retrouvé à faire le moon-walk en plein milieu de la rue, tout en chantant le générique des Téletubbies. J'avais traumatisé Tata Augustine ce jour là.

J'interpellais Abby en me retournant et en levant la main vers elle. DiNozzo fronça les sourcils en me regardant, pendant qu'Abby se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, à mon écoute.

-Abby, dites, euh… Juste comme ça, pour savoir… Enfin, par curiosité, quoi… Euh…

-Accouche, MiniBleu, m'ordonna Tony.

Je tortillais mes mains devant moi, gêné.

-Bah en fait, je voulais juste savoir, en fait, comme dans les films, si, enfin… Non, c'est stupide.

Je ricanais faussement, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, un demi-sourire au visage.

-Si, allez, je t'écoute. C'est quoi ta question, Ryan ?

Je plissais les lèvres hésitant, avant de lâcher un léger rire, conscient de mon ridicule.

-Non, c'est vraiment idiot. J'étais juste en train de me dire, peut-être, si ça se trouve, vous dormiez dans un cercueil, haha, stup…

-Comment tu sais ? T'es trop fort !

Je m'arrêtais, figé, pendant que DiNozzo me pointait du doigt en riant, visiblement hilare de voir mon visage se décomposer lentement.

Bon sang, c'était vraiment une vampire. Une vampire sexy, mais une vampire quand même. Il fallait que j'aille acheter de l'ail. De l'eau bénite. Et que je mette une écharpe. On ne sait jamais. J'étais trop jeune pour mourir. Arg.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>

_Le prochain chapitre (l'épilogue) est une petite conclusion, mais plus du point de vue de MiniBleu... C'est juste histoire de mettre le mot fin à cette histoire qui n'a pas vraiment de fil rouge ^^ ! Vous le voulez...?_


	5. Compte rendu

_ Hello!_

_Voilà, ce qui devait être un épilogue, mais qui n'est finalement qu'un chapitre transitoire, en attendant d'autres aventures de MiniBleu._

_Bah woui, j'ai craqué, MiniBleu va encore vivre quelques aventures, grâce à vos gentils encouragement!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>FandeBones: Voui, Ryan est drôle... Sans le vouloir!<em>

_Mwa: Noon, Tony ne frapperait pas MiniBleu, il attaque plus en finesse ;)_

_Anonyme: Oui, Abby a été sympa, il est un peu comme elle au final (mais en pire!)_

_Soizic: Promis, MiniBleu ira sur le terrain!_

_WJ: J'avoue que j'accroche aussi beaucoup avec ce personnage (mais pas autant qu'avec Max de Six ^^)_

_Flavie: MiniBleu était en larme, même qu'il était triste parce que, s'il n'avait pas de sixième sens, il n'était pas Bruce Willis (logique Noolenienne)_

_Jaller-Skirata: Mais voui, il va survivre ^^! Mais combien de temps...?_

_Absol-Fan: C'est tout à fait ça, mais il a aussi la folie d'Abby et il est rêveur comme Palmer ^^!_

* * *

><p><strong>Compte-rendu<strong>

.

Le directeur Léon Vance attrapa un cure-dent, tout en fixant son attention sur le visage du jeune homme face à lui. Ryan Noolen semblait perdu dans ses pensées lointaines, fixé sur un point derrière lui. Il s'obligea à se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention du gamin. Celui-ci sursauta, avant de se redresser dans son fauteuil, pour lui faire un léger sourire, bien que hésitant.

-Directeur.

-Comment s'est passé votre première journée, Ryan ?

Il sembla hésiter. Marqua un temps d'arrêt, tout en retirant les lunettes pour les essuyer avec le bord de sa chemise, dans un geste dont il n'avait probablement même pas conscience.

-Et bien…

Il fit claquer ses lèvres, alors que Léon Vance s'avançait vers lui, impatient d'entendre les résultats de son immersion au sein de la meilleure équipe du NCIS.

-Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Ryan haussa les épaules avec une petite moue hésitante, avant de se pencher légèrement en avant, pour que le directeur l'entende au mieux :

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie, j'ai discuté avec une vampire, j'ai affronté la mort en venant à l'improviste dans l'équipe d'un ancien marine réputé pour son caractère particulier, j'ai récolté trois-cent-quatre-vingt-deux surnoms de la part de DiNozzo et j'ai dû trier trois ans de magazines informatiques du dernier agent, Timothy McGoo.

Léon Vance sourcilla en laissant tomber son cure-dent sur le bureau, Ryan poursuivit sans sembler s'en rendre compte, les yeux légèrement levés vers le plafond.

-Malheureusement, j'ai aussi pris la claque de ma vie en découvrant, ce soir, dans le placard à balais de l'open space, que ma future femme, ma déesse de beauté, mon utopie… Me trompait avec son collègue, le prouvait le baiser que j'ai malencontreusement dérangé en ouvrant la porte.

Il soupira dramatiquement.

-Je n'aurais jamais d'enfants dénommé Brendon, Brenda, Kelly et Dylan. Oublié mon cocker dénommé Ray et mes rêves de gloire avec ma divine épouse. Tata Berta va être dépitée!

Ryan reprit difficilement sa salive, pendant que le directeur le dévisageait, interloqué.

-Mais le pire de tout… Le plus horrible, c'est…

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, alors qu'il baissait lentement son visage vers ses mains.

-…C'est affreux…

Vance serra les poings. Que s'était-il passé ? Une dispute, une bagarre ? Gibbs avait-il encore fait des siennes en traumatisant un agent ?

-…Vous comprenez, c'était mon bébé…

La voix de Ryan se cassa, il plongea sa tête dans sa main, alors que Vance se penchait vers lui.

-Quoi, Ryan ? Que s'est-il passé ? Racontez-moi.

Le blond leva deux grands yeux bleus humides vers le directeur. Il était temps de lui dire. D'affronter la plus mauvaise nouvelle de la journée.

-Ma cravate, Directeur. J'ai perdu ma cravate. Ma cravate dorééééeeeee…

Il s'effondra en pleurs sur ces derniers mots, pendant que Léon restait sans voix.

Ok, il allait peut-être revoir ses critères de recrutement demain. Surtout d'un point de vue psychologique. Arg.

* * *

><p><em>MiniBleu vous racontera comment il a perdu sa cravate très bientôt (en même temps que sa première descente sur le terrain et que sa première désillusion amoureuse) ... (Tout ceci quand PBG aura retrouvé son courage pour écrire).<em>

_Et sinon, si ça vous intéresse, la nouvelle fic ne devrait plus tarder, le prologue et le premier chapitre sont écrits...Euh... Ça vous intéresse?_

*Appelle MiniBleu*

-MiniBleu, ça les intéresse?

-Euh...

-Noolen, arrête de regarder Ziva et réponds moi.

*Air concentré de MiniBleu alors qu'il se tourne vers PBG*

-PBG, à ton avis pourquoi les zèbres ils sont blanc et noir et pas rouge et vert?

*Soupir de l'auteur*

-T'es désespérant.


	6. TicTac

_Hello!_

_Petit retour en arrière, MiniBleu vous raconte comment sa journée s'est poursuivie, avant de rencontrer Vance!_

_Merci pour votre formidable suivi et bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Par manque de temps, je ne réponds pas aux reviews aujourd'hui, mais MiniBleu lui-même présentera et vous répondra au prochain chapitre!^^<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tic-Tac<strong>

.

Il était midi, je mourrais de faim.

DiNozzo était en train de se goinfrer avec un paquet de chips à la moutarde qui me faisait plus que saliver, ma douce et tendre savourait des bonbons sans sucres, le maigre mangeait tout doucement un beignet auquel il avait enlevé toute la garniture. Et mon presque meilleur ami en était toujours au café, qu'il buvait plus vite que je ne respirais.

Et moi, j'avais en tout et pour tout un tic-tac fondu qui traînait dans ma besace depuis trois bonnes années. Mais bon, c'était mieux que rien. Si jamais le toit s'effondrait sur moi, là, à l'instant-même, et que je restais coincé trois semaines sous les décombres, je serais bien content d'avoir un tic-tac fondu pour me nourrir. Je m'imaginais déjà les titres des plus grands journaux de Washington 'Un agent fédéral a survécu à trois semaines d'immobilisation sous une verrière s'étant effondré sur lui, grâce à un tic-tac et à sa fougueuse détermination'. Oh, et puis, en sous-titres, bien sûr 'L'agent a sauvé l'une de ses collègues par la même occasion en partageant son tic-tac, elle a décidé de lui donner sa main en remerciements'.

Oh, yeah. Ça se serait du titre de journal. Et tout ça grâce à un tic-tac. Ce n'est pas génial ?

En attendant, je laissais le petit bonbon reposer en paix au fond de mon sac, et me concentrais sur l'horloge. Peut-être qu'en la fixant avec intensité, le temps passerait plus vite, et l'un des agents proclamerait enfin l'heure du repas.

Ou alors, je pouvais me lever et demander si quelqu'un avait faim.

J'hésitais. Si je me levais, on allait encore me demander d'aller chercher du café. Pour le moment, les agents m'avaient visiblement oublié, et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal. Sauf pour ma tendre et chère, vers laquelle j'avais plus qu'envie de courir, avant de la fixer pour l'éternité. Mais l'éternité c'est long. Et attendre, ça donne faim. Et voilà, la boucle étant bouclée, on en arrivait à l'heure du repas.

Mais si je ne me levais pas, je devrais manger mon tic-tac. Et si je mangeais mon tic-tac, je ne survivrais pas à un effondrement du navy yard. Et si je ne survivais pas, mes enfants et ceux de la déesse ne verraient pas le jour. Donc, pour le bien de l'humanité, je fis glisser ma chaise vers l'arrière en me levant d'un coup sec, avant de me racler la gorge. Trois personnes se tournèrent vers moi, le dernier décrocha son téléphone en me tournant le dos. Soit, je ferais sans l'attention de mon meilleur ami.

-Euuuh… Dites, ça vous dirait si…

-Prenez vos affaires, un marine mort en Virginie, me coupa Gibbs en raccrochant.

Avec regret et désolation, je vis les agents attraper leurs affaires et se lever, en quelques secondes. Je me laissais tomber avec un soupir désespéré sur mon fauteuil, tout en calculant combien de temps un tic-tac coupé en huit pouvait me faire survivre. La voix de Gibbs me coupa cependant dans mes pensées mathématiciennes, m'obligeant à relever la tête pour croiser son regard perturbant.

Je me levais d'un bond, tout en sautant sur mes deux pieds joints, pratiquement au garde à vous, le menton légèrement tremblant. Pas que je sois impressionné, non. Mais euh… Bon, ok, ce mec me faisait complètement flipper.

-Oui, Monsieur ?

-Vous venez.

J'ouvrais la bouche en le fixant avec étonnement. J'avais probablement mal entendu, il venait de me dire « Vous pleurez », ou « vous vendez » ou « vous êtes le meilleur agent du monde, mais je ne le vois pas encore, car je suis trop concentré sur l'étude de mon café et la façon dont je dois le boire pour ne pas me brûler le palais ». Oui, peut-être. Mais « Vous venez » ? Non ! Pas possible ! Pas déjà !

-Je… Je viens ? Ou ? Dev… Devant votre bureau ?

Il voulait que je fasse le guet devant son bureau, probablement. Pour ne pas qu'on lui vole son café. Oui, j'étais son ami, et il avait besoin de moi pour la surveillance de son café. C'était le rôle d'un meilleur ami de faire ça, surveiller la café de l'autre, non ?

Il me jeta un regard glacial, je déglutissais, tout en cachant mes mains tremblantes derrière mon dos.

-Avec nous, Noolen, lâcha durement Gibbs en faisant demi-tour.

Je restais un instant muet, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Avant de lever la tête vers mes nouveaux collègues. Eux aussi avaient entendus. Tony parlait tout bas à Ziva qui riait doucement, et McGoo les écoutait, un sourire immense au visage.

Je suppose que Tony devait être en train de raconter à Ziva ô combien il avait de la chance d'avoir un nouveau collègue tel que moi. Et Ziva riait, car elle savait qu'elle aussi elle avait de la chance, car elle allait bientôt se marier avec ce dieu de la beauté que j'étais. Oh, et Tim était content, car il serait le témoin de Ziva à notre mariage, il serait même responsable des alliances ! Voilà tout. N'est ce pas ?

Fier et rassuré par cette dernière idée, j'attrapais mon sac, mon carnet, mes crayons, et me lançais derrière la vaillante troupe, prêt à aller sur le terrain. J'allais leur montrer que j'étais le plus fort, et que j'étais le roi des scènes de crimes, et que…Hey ! Ils ne m'avaient pas attendu pour l'ascenseur ! Les portes venaient de se refermer devant mon nez, alors que DiNozzo me désignait en soupirant.

Bon, ok. Compris. Escalier.

Flûte.

.

Nous étions arrivés sur la scène de crime. Je descendis du véhicule, les mains l'une dans l'autre, un sourire immense collé sur le visage. Bon, je sais, normalement, le sourire n'était pas de circonstance. Mais, savoir que j'étais sur une vraie scène de crime, une vraie de vraie…. David Caruso n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, l'expert, ça allait être moi, aujourd'hui. Je me voyais bien arriver devant le corps, repérer un indice que personne n'aurait vu, et deviner, grâce à mon flair de super enquêteur et mon redoutable instinct, que la cousine du frère du voisin de la victime était l'assassin. Oh ouais.

Je jubilais d'avance sur ce que j'allais trouver comme indice (un cheveu ? Une carte de visite ? Une photo ? Un ours en peluche ?), quand la voix de Tony m'obligea à me retourner. Je le vis, adossé à la camionnette de service, bras croisés sur son torse, un sourire malicieux au visage. Il me regardait avec un air de prédateur, je n'aimais pas du tout ça.

-Tony, tu m'as appelé ?

-MiniBleu, tu vas m'aider à porter les affaires.

-Les affaires ? Répétais-je en fronçant les sourcils, pendant qu'il ouvrait les portes arrière de la camionnette.

-Oui, MiniPerroquet. Effectivement. Tiens.

Il me tendit un appareil photo, je l'attrapais avec un sourire extatique, pour le passer autour de mon cou. Un appareil photo, j'allais prendre des photos. On m'appellerait 'Ryan Noolen, le photographe des scènes de crime'. Je serais célèbre, on m'acclamerait et…

-Tiens, prends aussi ces mallettes, poursuivit Tony en me coupant dans mes rêveries, me tendant deux énormes mallettes noires.

Je les prenais avec beaucoup moins d'amusement. Et trébuchait légèrement sous leurs poids. Il y avait quoi là-dedans ? Des briques ?

-Et ça aussi…

Il me tendit encore plusieurs objets, je terminais plus chargé qu'une mule, les bras pleins, des choses coincées sous mes aisselles, et même une paire de sachets en plastique coincés entre les dents. Tony, Ziva et McGoo, eux, avancèrent les mains dans les poches, vers la scène de crime. Ziva me héla pendant que j'avançais en respirant fortement, épuisé malgré tous mes muscles (oui oui !) par le poids des objets. Elle me fit un léger sourire, je me mis à trembler, hésitant entre pleurer de joie devant cette divinité ou me stopper, m'arrêter de respirer, et attendre qu'elle vienne me faire du bouche à bouche.

J'optais finalement pour une solution alternative. M'arrêter et la fixer. Des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Ça va, Ryan ?

Oh oui, tu m'adressais la parole, ça ne pouvait qu'aller, chère femme de ma vie.

J'hochais fortement la tête, mon regard posé cette merveille du monde. Et souriais, extatique, les dents serrées sur le sachet plastique. Ziva me parlait ! Elle me parlait ! J'avais envie de lui répondre 'Oui, bien sûr ô ma sublime déesse. Tu veux m'épouser ?'. Je la voyais déjà me dire 'Oui', en pleurant de joie. On partirait en laissant tout ici, pour une île déserte au milieu du Pacifique. On serait les Robinsons Noolen, on vivrait de noix de coco, d'eau fraîche et d'amour. Je serais son Jack, elle serait ma Kate, on réécrirait Lost, mais sans l'avion, les trucs bizarre… Et tout le reste. On serait tellement heureux. On appellerait le moment où je lui ai déclaré ma flamme 'Cet instant si merveilleux où notre vie s'est révélée merveilleuse, sur cette scène de crime'. Oui, trash pour le côté scène de crime, mais l'amour se trouve dans n'importe quel lieu. Je tentais donc un élément de réponse :

-Ghmhkhhhhbnpffhhh.

Elle sourcilla légèrement, alors que je l'arrosais de postillon et avalais une moitié du sachet plastique qui se tenait entre mes dents. Je restais immobile, statufié, espérant qu'en ne bougeant pas, cet instant s'effacerait de sa mémoire comme par magie. Peine perdue. Elle fit demi-tour vers McGoo qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin, pendant que j'essayais de ne pas mourir étouffé en laissant tout ce qui était dans mes bras tomber pour attraper le sachet plastique qui bloquait ma respiration. Je restais finalement seul entre le véhicule et l'endroit où était la scène de crime, immobile à la fixer s'éloignant, conscient que je venais de perdre l'une de mes chances de lui avouer mon amour, à cause d'un foutu sachet plastique coincé entre mes dents, et d'un léger excès de salive.

J'avançais donc vers la scène de crime (qui s'avéra être une grange). Seul. Chargé comme une mule. Affamé. Et probablement célibataire pour le reste de mes jours, puisque je venais de ruiner ma chance de me marier avec la plus belle femme du monde en postillonnant sur elle.

Arg.

* * *

><p><em>Si vous voulez un scoop... MiniBleu perd sa cravate au prochain chapitre! Et vous avez un indice sur le pourquoi dans celui-ci ^^!<em>


	7. Tragédie

_Bonjour, bonjour!_

_Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas PBG qui vous répond. Elle est occupée à admirer son poster de Tony et Gibbs. C'est donc moi, Ryan Noolen, qui vais présenter ce chapitre. Youhoo!_

_Oui, souriez, oui, riez, oui, clamez votre joie. Non, ne lancez pas de tomates! C'est pas cool, les tomates._

_Bon, et puis, comme je n'ai pas envie d'imiter PBG, je ne vous dirais pas bonne lecture. Non non. Je vous dirais..._

_Bon appétit! (Yeah!)_

* * *

><p><em>Absol-Fan: Maiiis! Je ne suis pas un clown! J'ai même pas de gros nez rouge. Et puis, un jour, je me marierais avec Ziva. Dans 'Les Sims'.<em>

_FandeBones: C'est qui Ducky? Moi, je connais Ducka. C'était une allemande, amie de ma tata Jozet. Elle m'attrapais tout le temps la joue pour tirer dessus en faisant 'Gazou'. C'était dur. Surtout devant les copains de fac._

_Flavie: Ok, je veux bien partager mon tic-tac avec toi. Mais tu m'arranges un rendez-vous avec Ziva. Comment ça tu préfères manger un kitkat? Mais... Mais non, c'est pas impossible! Flav... Flavie! Reviens!_

_WJ: L'offrir à Gibbs en gage d'amitié? En fait, je ne m'approche plus de cet homme. Disons que le bruit de mes dents qui s'entrechoquent quand je l'approche doit légèrement l'agacer._

_Zorelie: Le Ryva. C'est LE nouveau couple de NCIS. Voila. C'est moi et Ziva. C'est notre destin. C'est... Qui a dit que c'était qu'un rêve? Maiiiis..._

_Haerys: DiNozzo me chambre? Mais... Mais non! La scène de crime, c'est dans une grange pas une chambre! En plus, je suis sûr que DiNozzo ronfle._

_Gwen: Je n'ai vu qu'un échange de regards, tu sais (NdPBG: Pour le moment, la scène avec Vance est après). Et puis, qui sait, Ziva regardait peut-être juste si Tony avait des rides?_

_Myriam: Je suis culte? Oh yeah! Je vais bientôt signer des autographes? Oh yeaaah! Tu crois qu'un autographe avec un petit coeur ça le fait? Je pourrais en faire un à Ziva. Elle le trouverait beau, et on se marierait et... Myriam? T'es partie?_

_Anonyme: En fait, techiquement, je ne vois qu'une couleur: Celle de l'amour! Et voui, je suis absorbé par Ziva, ma déesse, et je ne vois qu'elle et... Et voilà, quoi._

_MarieCéline: Pliée en deux? Mais ça fait pas trop mal? T'arrives à te plier en trois? J'avais une tata qui arrivait à le faire. Jusqu'au jour où elle s'est un peu trop pliée et que son dentier s'est coincé dans ses lacets. C'était tragique._

_Skye: Merci pour ce cours de français et tes conseils. Le parapluie, c'est une très bonne idée! J'en ai un Power Rangers, tu crois que ça lui ferait plaisir?_

* * *

><p><strong>Tragédie<strong>

.

J'étais arrivé sur la scène de crime. Ma première scène de crime.

Il y avait un homme mort, étendu sur le ventre. Un vrai de vrai, pas un faux en plastique, non ! Il était allongé au milieu de la grange, à côté d'un tas de foin nauséabond. Je le fixais un instant, avec une désagréable envie de vomir. C'était pas cool. Mais le super agent du NCIS que j'étais n'allait quand même pas être malade pour sa première scène de crime. Ca serait encore moins cool.

Je m'obligeais à regarder ailleurs pour ne pas rendre mon petit-déjeuner (qui remontait à il y a huit heures, diantre !). Et constatais que la grange était belle. Pas assez belle pour en faire un coin coquet et cosy genre 'Bonjour, ici c'est mon tableau de Van Gogh, admirez le et venez vous asseoir dans mon canapé en cuir d'autruche, nous dégusterons une bouteille de champagne millésimé !'. Non. Plutôt genre un belle grange qui n'avait pas l'air d'un endroit où on allait assassiner un homme, en fait. Une grange pacifiste !

En fait, cette grange, elle me faisait penser à celle de Clark Kent dans Smallville. Sauf que Clark Kent, lui, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, étendu sur le sol, d'une balle dans le cœur. Ou alors, avec de la kryptonite verte à proximité.

Oh, flûte alors ! Y'avait peut-être de la kryptonite dans cette grange ?

Je plissais les yeux, à l'affut d'un petit morceau de pierre verte fluorescente, mais un léger coup sur l'arrière de ma tête m'obligea à m'arrêter, avant de me retourner brusquement vers mon agresseur avec un 'léger' cri de surprise.

-Hey !

-Pas la peine de crier comme ça, MiniMauviette, c'était juste une petite tape pour te réveiller, me lança Tony en hochant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, visiblement mi-exaspéré, mi-moqueur.

-Je n'ai pas crié, bougonnais-je en croisant les bras devant moi.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin, moqueur.

-Non, t'as hurlé, c'est vrai.

Si peu. Oh, et puis, il n'avait qu'à pas m'attaquer par surprise, comme ça ! J'ai un petit cœur, moi… J'aurais pu faire une attaque cardiaque. Et je serais tombé. Et… Et… Ziva m'aurait fait du bouche à bouche. Oh bon sang, j'ai raté une occasion de rêve.

-Tu vas aller récupérer les indices, MiniBleu, m'ordonna ensuite Tony d'un ton vif.

Je soulevais un sourcil, indécis.

-Les… Les indices ?

-Oui, les indices ! Soupira l'agent. T'es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Je… J'ai passé un test auditif et j'ai eu vingt sur vingt !

Il leva brièvement les yeux au ciel, pendant que j'essayais de me concentrer sur les indices à chercher. Ca allait être génial, j'allais trouver un gant avec des empreintes, ou une carte de visite tombée près du corps, ou encore l'arme du crime, derrière cette scie, là-bas ! Je trouverais ça tout seul, et je serais idolâtré par la suite, puisque, grâce à moi, l'enquête aura été résolue ! Gé-Nial !

-C'est censé me rassurer ?

Que j'allais être idolâtré ? Non, pas possible. Je n'avais pas pensé tout haut. Pas cette fois.

-Un peu !

Réponse facile qui n'implique aucun risque... Mais en résulta une grimace inquiète de l'agent alors qui me toisait avec un drôle d'air. Un peu comme… De la méfiance. Bizarre, non ?

-Allez, MiniBleu. Première partie, il faut que t'aille récupérer ce bout de verre légèrement tâché de sang dans l'enclos là-bas. Ca pourrait être celui du tueur.

Je tournais la tête vers l'endroit que m'indiquait Tony, un peu à l'extérieur. Et m'arrêtais sur un enclos boueux, ou une lame de verre brisé d'une trentaine de centimètre sortait de la terre, probablement tombé ici suite à l'explosion de la fenêtre de la grange, à côté. Explosion qui avait dû être faite par la projection de la victime ou du coupable à travers. Logique mon cher Watson.

Ce qui l'était moins, par contre, c'est qu'une dizaine de cochons tournaient autour de ce bout de verre. Des cochons énormes, marrons, gluants, bruyants. Je détestais les cochons. Je ne pouvais pas aller là-bas avec les cochons. Je ne voulais pas. J'avais peur des cochons. Très peur. Tout ça depuis l'âge de six ans, ou Tata Jeannice m'avait obligé à monter sur le dos d'une de ces bêtes, pour rire. Je n'avais pas ris. Et le cochon m'avait dévoré mon beau costume tout neuf. Celui avait des rayures vertes et rouges. Avant de me mordre le mollet. J'avais eu trois points de suture, j'en avais été traumatisé jusqu'à l'âge de dix-huit ans.

Tragique, c'était tragique.

Je tournais un regard horrifié vers DiNozzo. Tout en secouant énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Veux pas y aller !

-Quoi ?

-Pas les cochons !

-Tu vas y aller.

-Non.

Il fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras sur son torse, pendant que je cherchais une issue de secours derrière lui. Peut-être qu'en m'esquivant…

-Tu y vas ou je t'y oblige, gronda Tony. Et crois-moi, si c'est le cas, il risque d'y avoir du sang. Et ça ne sera pas le mien.

DiNozzo était donc un sérial killer ? Son arme favorite : Le cochon.

-Tu ne veux pas y envoyer Tim ? Tentais-je.

L'agent senior pouffa, tout en interpellant l'intéressé.

-Et McPhoto, MiniBleu veut t'envoyer faire son boulot !

McGoo me jeta un regard noir, je grimaçais en déglutissant. DiNozzo le sérial killer avait peut-être un complice. Il s'appelait McGoo, et il tranchait les doigts de ses victimes pour les servir aux cochons. Arg.

Je sentis une sueur froide dégouliner le long de mon dos, en passant sur mes deux collègues assassins sanguinaires, avant de poser de nouveau mon regard sur la zone dangereuse. Les cochons semblaient m'attendre, pour mieux m'étriper par la suite. Je déglutissais. Tony fit un pas vers moi, se plaça derrière et me poussa sans ménagement vers l'endroit, pendant que j'essayais obstinément de me téléporter par la pensée. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de volonté…

Peine perdue. J'arrivais devant la zone sinistrée, et j'étais toujours là. Saletés de pouvoirs qui ne veulent jamais marcher.

J'ouvrais la bouche, tentant difficilement de dire quelque chose, pendant que Tony ouvrait la barrière et me poussait dans l'enclos :

-J'ai… J'ai… J'ai pas de gants !

Une paire de gants en plastique termina sa course sur ma tête, juste avant que la barrière ne se referme, et que l'agent ne parte en sifflotant vers le corps. Je restais immobile, à lorgner les bêtes roses et bruyantes qui tournaient autour de moi.

Bon, pas de panique. !

Zen.

Si je ne bougeais pas, ils ne me verraient pas.

Hey ! Y'en avait un qui était en train de mordiller mes chaussures !

Je poussais un léger cri effrayé (qui fit se retourner toutes les personnes présentes dans la grange), avant de détaler vers le côté de l'enclos, là où le verre était tombé.

Récupérer le bout de verre, et sortir d'ici. Je serrais les poings, tout en faisant un pas vers l'avant, presque pas tremblant. Mes dents s'entrechoquaient à peine, et seulement deux larmes de terreur coulaient le long de ma joue. J'étais fort. Très fort. Encore plus fort que Rambo.

Ouais, j'étais Ryan Noolen, le Rambo du NCIS. J'allais récupérer cet indice, sans peur. Je pouvais le faire.

J'allais le faire.

Et ensuite, j'irais probablement voir un psychologue pendant vingt ans pour éloigner de mon esprit cette terrible aventure.

Fier et rassuré par ces convictions, je me mis à courir vers l'éclat de verre, et me baissais rapidement à côté. J'attrapais entre mes doigts gantés l'objet qui avait été auparavant mitraillé par McGee. Ne me restait plus qu'à me relever, faire demi-tour et quitter cet enclos.

Ce n'était pas si difficile, finalement. J'étais trop fort. J'étais plus fort que Rambo, Rocky et tous les autres. Ouais. J'étais le roi de l'indice, celui qui n'avait peur de rien. Même des cochons !

Je m'apprêtais à tendre mes jambes, un léger sourire chargé de fierté au visage, quand je sentis quelque chose me tirer en arrière, ainsi qu'un truc humide toucher l'arrière de mon cou.

Horrifié, je constatais qu'on essayait de m'étrangler. Quelqu'un avec des mains moites essayait de m'étrangler ! L'assassin devait probablement être encore là, et était en train d'essayer de me tuer. J'allais mourir, là, ici, à quelques mètres de mes collègues qui ne me voyaient déjà plus, occupé à remplir les tâches indues à leurs postes de travail.

J'ouvrais la bouche, tentais de crier en portant les mains à ma gorge. On tirait sur le col de ma cravate ! On allait m'étrangler avec ma précieuse cravate ! Sacrilège !

Je levais l'une de mes mains pour quémander de l'aide, à l'instant même ou la pression sur mon cou se libérait. Je retombais en avant en lâchant ma cravate pour placer mes mains au sol, et sentais quelque chose frotter contre mon cou, avant qu'un son inquiétant, un souffle associé à un bruit de… Mâchouillement (?) se faisait entendre derrière moi.

Je me retournais d'un geste vif, prêt à me défendre comme Jet Li s'il le fallait. Un Jet Li beaucoup moins fort. Un Jet Li bébé d'un an, peut-être. Et encore.

Et m'arrêtais. Bouche bée.

Je ne m'étais pas fais agresser par un assassin sanguinaire.

Je n'étais pas victime du nouvel étrangleur de Washington, celui qui tue les pauvres agents du NCIS pendant leurs enquêtes.

Non.

J'étais juste la pauvre victime d'un cochon affamé. Un horrible, inquiétant et affreux cochon affamé qui était en train de mâcher avec beaucoup de joie, visiblement, ma cravate. Ma belle cravate. Ma chère cravate. Ma pauvre cravate.

Je crois que c'est après ça que je me suis évanouie. Mais je n'ai même pas eu de bouche à bouche par Ziva. C'est une tape de Gibbs sur l'arrière de ma tête qui m'avait réveillé. J'avais alors constaté que j'étais allongé à côte de l'enclos, et que ma jambe de pantalon avait en partie été arrachée par un autre cochon. En plus de ma cravate portée disparue. C'était horrible.

C'était la plus grande perte de ma vingt-huitième année. Même la mort d'Atchoum, mon poisson rouge, ne m'avait pas autant perturbé cette année. Ma pauvre cravate… Arg.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous pleurez avec moi? Que vous allez me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement? Que vous compatissez à cette terrible tragédie?<em>

_PBG: Par contre, je vous fais patienter un peu pour les prochaines MAJ de cette fic et de Lonesome Cowboy! ^^ Avec les MAJS de ces deux fics, le bonus de Six et le drabble, je crois que je peux m'offrir quelques jours de repos ;)!  
><em>


	8. Noeud Pap'

_Bonjour! _

_C'est toujours Minibleu! Je profite du fait que PBG soit au NCIS Market pour refaire son plein de poster McNozzo, afin de poster la suite des mes zaventures!_

_Et répondre à vos commentaires! J'adore vos commentaires! Quand je reçois un commentaire, c'est comme si... Il y avait des soldes sur les cravates dorées, voyez? C'est ... Waouh, quoi._

_Bref... Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit (oui, je n'ai toujours pas envie de dire 'Bonne lecture' pour ne pas copier la fille aux trois couleurs)._

* * *

><p><em>WJ: *Pleure de joie* Merci pour les cravates Tata WJ! Tu es la meilleure des tatas! Et ça, c'est pour Bébé Tony *Tend une tutute dorée à l'intéressé*. Et je joue aux jeux-vidéos avec toi quand tu veux, j'en serais honoré. *Fais un bisou sur la joue à Tata WJ*<em>

_Haerys: Merci, merci! Je vais peut-être faire un one-man show, en fait. Je ferais un carton, je deviendrais célèbre, riche. Ziva et moi on se marierait et... Quoi? Ah oui. Il faut que j'arrête de rêver._

_Soizic: Ma cravate a malencontreusement disparu dans l'estomac de Babe. Oui. Tragique. _

_Anonyme: Je suis heureux que tu compatisse. Je pense lui créer un mémorial, avec une petite photo d'elle et tout et tout._

_Rockeyse: *Une minute de silence*. C'était si émouvant! *Se mouche bruyamment dans son mouchoir Mickey*_

_Flavie: Mais... Mais... Un repas, ma cravate? Argeuuuuuuuuhh! _

_Skye: Suis pas un boulet euh *Boude*. D'ailleurs, je suis pas aussi lourd qu'un boulet. Bah oui. Un boulet, c'est lourd. Et pas moi. Ceci définissant cela, je ne suis pas un boulet *Air fier*._

_Gwen: Des tatas, j'en ai plein. J'en ai beaucoup. Plein beaucoup. Elles sont si nombreuses que je n'arrive pas à les compter. Mais la meilleure, c'est Tata Huguette (celle qui a de la moustache)_

_Furieuse: J'aime ce petit résumé très intéressant. Mais pourquoi ris tu? Pour éviter de pleurer suite à la perte de ma cravate, hein, c'est ça, hein?_

_Myriam: Je suis une légende? Comme Will Smith? Oh yeah! Je suis une légende, je suis une légende! *Sautille partout* (PBG me dit de te dire qu'elle est flattée par ton commentaire et qu'elle t'en remercie!)_

_Zorelie: Ou elle va chercher tout ça? Mais... C'est ce qui est arrivé! A moi, le grand, le fort, le merveilleux Ryan Noolen (comment ça mensonge?)_

* * *

><p><strong>Noeud pap'<strong>

.

-Tu m'entends, Ryan ?

On m'interpellait, alors que je refaisais lentement face à la réalité, ma main posée sur mon cou, là où mon merveilleux tissu doré avait disparu pour laisser place au vide. J'essayais de réfréner les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux, et tournais la tête vers le propriétaire de cette voix qui m'avait appelé.

C'était McGoo. Il était accroupi à côté de moi. Derrière lui se tenait Tony et Gibbs, qui me regardaient avec un petit air mi-moqueur, mi-blasé. Et encore derrière eux, ma déesse. Elle parlait avec un petit gars aux lunettes rondes, tout en me désignant de la main. Moi. Elle me désignait. J'oubliais totalement ma cravate en constatant ceci, mon regard rivé sur ma chère et tendre. Je le savais. Elle était inquiète pour moi, alors, elle était en train de se faire rassurer par lunettes-rondes. Et après, elle allait venir à côté de moi, m'enlacer, m'embrasser. Et on s'échapperait d'ici, pour fuir au Canada, où on créerait une famille de dix enfants.

Beau projet.

Je fus cependant coupé dans ma rêverie par une autre voix, sur ma gauche, cette fois. Je me tournais vers elle, et découvrais un petit homme, assez âgé, l'air sympathique. Un couvre chef beige recouvrait sa tête, et lui aussi avait des lunettes, comme moi. Et… Un nœud papillon. Rouge et gris. Pas aussi beau que ma cravate dorée, mais… Magnifique. Son nœud papillon était magnifique. Une vraie merveille de créativité, sublime. Démente.

J'étais sûr que cet homme tenait autant à son nœud papillon que je tenais à ma défunte cravate. Je pourrais m'y mettre aussi, aux nœuds papillons. Et on créerait un club des nœuds pap'. On deviendrait les meilleurs amis des nœuds pap'. On se verrait tous les soirs, et on comparerait notre collection, tout en buvant du whisky. Mais du whisky sans alcool. Parce que je n'aimais pas l'alcool. La dernière fois que j'avais bue de l'alcool… Je m'étais retrouvé à six heures du matin en plein milieu de la capitale du Japon, en caleçon rose fluo… Et chauve. Retraverser l'océan pour regagner l'Amérique avait été difficile. D'autant plus qu'il était difficile de passer pour sérieux à la douane en caleçon rose et sans papier. Mauvais souvenir. Donc, pas d'alcool.

Je tentais un sourire au Monsieur-Nœud-Papillon, alors qu'il passait une petite lampe bleutée sur chacun de mes yeux. Il redressa ensuite le menton vers Gibbs et DiNozzo, tout en m'aidant à me relever d'une main.

-Il faut ramener ce jeune homme dans les locaux. Il n'est pas en état de rester ici avec nous, Jethro.

-Qu'il rentre, grogna Gibbs alors que je m'interrogeais sur ce prénom si particulier. Jethro. Comment peut-on appeler quelqu'un Jethro ? Tu m'étonnes qu'il se faisait appeler Gibbs. C'était mieux. Ca se trouve, c'était pour ça qu'il paraissait aussi froid. Tout remontait à un problème de prénom qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter et qui avait gâché son enfance. Peut-être que si je lui en parlais, il pleurerait sur mon épaule quelques minutes, et après, il oublierait… Et… Et… Il se mettrait à raconter des blagues stupides à tout le monde en riant aux éclats, et il me taperait dans le dos en m'appelant 'Mon pote' ! Ouais ! Youhou ! J'allais changer Jethro Gibbs à jamais, grâce à mon formidable raisonnement !

-MiniBleu ? M'interpella à son tour Tim, me sortant de mes rêveries où je dansais la capoera avec mon meilleur ami Jethro.

-Voui ?

-En rentrant, tu peux me rendre un petit service ?

Ah ! McGoo se rendait enfin compte que j'étais utile ! Il allait me demander de l'aider dans son enquête, ou à résoudre des calculs ultra-savants. Ou à plein d'autres trucs d'agents spéciaux. Je souriais, ultra fier. Ca plus mon meilleur ami qui allait changer et devenir la crème des crèmes, c'était cool !

-Bien sûr !

-J'ai quelques magazines sur le côté de mon bureau, tu peux me les trier ?

Mon sourire s'effaça lentement pendant que mon rêve de devenir l'associé de McGoo s'effritait, mais j'essayais de rester humble. Ma voix ne laissa (presque) pas paraître ma déception quand je répondis à l'affirmative. J'espérais juste que c'était des magazines qui en valaient le coup. 'Super agent du NCIS', le magazine. Ou 'Comment annuler sa peur des cochons en trois leçons'. Ca me servirait. Ou encore 'apprendre à coudre une cravate dorée', yeah. Ca le ferait.

-Merci, Noolen.

Je lui décrochais une grimace amicale, et me remettais entièrement debout. Le petit gars aux lunettes rondes vint alors à côté de moi, un immense sourire, lui, au visage. Il était accompagné de ma déesse. Ma future femme me regardait, son appareil photo dans les mains. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en croisant mon regard, pendant que je l'observais, hypnotisé par ses yeux noisette, sa bouche divine, son teint bronzé…

-Ryan ?

Elle m'avait interpellé. Moi. De sa belle voix douce et suave. Oh. J'allais faire une nouvelle syncope. Non. Respirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Je me forçais à répondre, un rien tremblant :

-Ziva.

Elle jeta un regard interloqué à Tony qui était à côté d'elle, pendant que je la regardais, toujours obnubilé par son incroyable beauté. Elle s'adressa à l'agent senior sans me quitter du regard:

-Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?

-Avec des yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte ? Parce qu'il est bizarre, répondit DiNozzo, m'obligeant ainsi à fermer brusquement la bouche. Et à me mordre la langue.

-Che… Che… Che ne suis pas bicharre, intervenais-je en fronçant le nez.

-Et en plus, il prend l'accent portugais, sourcilla l'agent senior hautain et arrogant qui se tenait bien trop près de ma dulcinée.

-Che me chuis mordu la langche, expliquais-je difficilement, avant que Nœud-Pap' ne me tende un mouchoir. Je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête, et revenais à Ziva et Tony. Et Gibbs, qui s'était placé entre les deux.

-Vous rentrez au NCIS, Noolen. Quelqu'un va vous reconduire, m'expliqua Gibbs, yeux plissé, regard d'acier figé sur moi. Regard qui me coupa la respiration pendant quinze bonnes secondes. Mon meilleur ami me faisait bien plus que peur, même avec son prénom bizarre. Il était en train de devenir le nouveau Chucky qui hanterait mes rêves. Sauf qu'il n'était pas une poupée, qu'il n'était pas dans un film, et qu'il n'était pas roux. Mais vous m'avez compris, non ?

Mais si on oubliait le Chuckysme ambulant de mon nouveau boss pour la semaine, il venait de prononcer quelque chose de fort intéressant. 'Quelqu'un va vous raccompagner'.

Je survolais toutes les personnes autour de moi, aux aguets. Et m'arrêtais sur l'une d'elle.

Il fallait qu'il dise Ziva, pitié. Ziva. Ziva. J'aurais donné ma vie pour être seul en voiture avec Ziva. J'adopterais un cochon pour faire plaisir à Ziva, si elle le voulait. Je ferais tout pour elle. Il fallait qu'il dise Ziva. Ziva. Zyva. Ryva. Zee-Vah. ZIVA !

-Palmer, vous allez l'accompagner. Vous déposerez les premiers éléments à Abby en même temps, ordonna Gibbs, alors que la déception se peignait sur mes traits, et que ma dulcinée faisait déjà demi-tour vers le corps, accompagnée de monsieur-costume-chic.

Palmer ? Le truc avec des lunettes, là ? Mais euuuuh… La vie était injuste.

.

-Et sinon, ça se passe bien ta première journée au NCIS ?

On venait de démarrer, Palmer me posait sa première question, accompagné d'un petit rire intriguant. J'haussais vaguement les épaules, avec un petit regard vers lui.

-Bien… En fait, ce matin, j'ai…

-… Moi, je suis au NCIS depuis plus de huit ans, m'interrompit Palmer. En fait, tout a commencé il y a huit ans, après que Gérald se soit fait tirer dessus par Ari. Gerald ne pouvait plus travailler, je l'ai remplacé. Au début, le docteur Mallard me trouvait un peu bizarre, mais on a fini par s'habituer l'un à l'autre. Mais le pire, c'est….

J'interrompis cette machine à parler en levant la main. Un 'léger' détail m'avait alerté.

-Attend, qui s'est fait tirer dessus par qui ?

-Gerald. Par Ari. Ari Haswari. Le frère de Ziva.

J'écarquillais les yeux en entendant le prénom qu'il venait de citer.

-Le… Le frère de…

Oh bah flûte alors.

-Oui. Mais, Ziva a tiré sur Ari. Après qu'il ait tué l'une de nos anciennes collègues Kate. Caitlin, comme l'appelait toujours le docteur Mallard. Elle était si…

-Attend… Tu…Ziv… Tu m'as dis que Ziva a tué son frère ?

Là, j'étais sonné.

-Oui ! Mais, c'était un méchant. Et sinon, c'était Gibbs qui était touché !

-Par Ziva ?

Là, je suffoquais presque.

-Non ! Par Ari !

-Mais…Mais… Elle ne l'avait pas tué ?

-Elle ne l'avait pas encore fait, m'expliqua d'un ton plus que patient Palmer, avec un sourire amusé.

-Oh.

-Après, Ziva est entré au NCIS en tant qu'officier du Mossad. Elle est restée chez nous jusqu'à ce que Tony ne tue son petit ami.

Syncope. J'allais faire une syncope.

-To… Tony a tué s…Répétais-je difficilement d'une voix blanche, mon cœur battant la chamade.

J'allais peut-être me trouver une nouvelle dulcinée, finalement. Je savais que ce mec était un assassin sanguinaire, je le savais.

-Oui, mais c'était un méchant.

-Qui ? TONY ?

Il fallait que je fuis ce boulot de fou au plus vite, avant de finir six pieds sous terre, assassiné par monsieur beau costume.

-… Non, Rivkin.

Là, j'étais paumé.

-Qui est Ribkine ?

-Rivkin. C'est celui que Tony a tué !

-Donc Tony a bien tué quelqu'un ! Répétais-je d'un ton légèrement aigu.

-Oui. Parce que c'était un méchant.

ARG. Tony est un méchant. Notes pour moi-même : Ne plus jamais lui parler. Ne plus jamais le contrarier. Ne plus jamais croiser son regard. Déménager à Ouagadoudou très prochainement.

-Et puis, Tony est allé cherchée Ziva en Somalie, poursuivit Palmer, sans sembler se rendre compte de mon état au bord de l'hystérie.

J'inspirais profondément, tentant de me calmer.

-Pourquoi elle était en Somalie ? Questionnais-je, d'un ton qui oscilla légèrement vers l'aigu, à nouveau.

-Parce qu'elle n'était pas en Amérique !

Il partit d'un éclat de rire franc entrecoupé de sa respiration, pendant que je restais à le regarder, ahuri. Il reprit enfin, après s'être essuyé les larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux :

-Tu veux que je te raconte l'histoire entière ? J'adore raconter des hist…

Je levais les mains vers lui, dans un geste précipité

-Non. Non ! Ca va aller. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je… Ca va comme ça !

J'essuyais mon front moite de sueur, ressassant ces dernières informations. Ziva, Harry, Tony, Ribkine… Plein de morts et d'assassins ! Mais… Mais le pire, c'était quand même Tony. Celui qui était intéressé par Ziva, comme moi. Et qui avait tué son ancien copain.

Tony était devenu mon pire cauchemar. Il allait probablement m'assassiner parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que je regardais Ziva trop fortement. J'allais devenir la cible du sérial killer du NCIS, il me jetterait dans une fosse à serpent dans un zoo très loin en Chine –parce que à Washington, c'était trop simple-, et je mourrais seul, loin de tous. Il fallait absolument que je l'évite pour les prochaines heures. J'étais bien trop jeune pour mourir. Arg.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà... Ma terrible histoire. J'ai prévu de m'acheter un gilet par balle et de me tenir le plus éloigné possible de l'agent DiNozzo. Si je ne vous ai pas raconté la suite (et fin) de mon histoire dans dix jours, appelez... Tata Huguette!<em>


	9. MiniBleu VS DiNozzo

_Bon...*Snif*...Jour..._

_Voui, me voilà, c'est MiniBleu, lui-même. Mais... Ô drame, ô désespoir, je viens vous raconter mes aventures pour la dernière fois..._

_-Bon, t'as fini, Ryan? Intervient l'auteur en arrivant derrière celui-ci, le faisant sursauter brusquement._

_-Nan, PBG. J'vais dire à tout le monde que t'es une auteur cruelle et que tu ne veux plus que je m'exprime, boude MiniShtroumph._

_-Tu vas surtout dire à tout le monde que je n'ai plus le temps d'assumer ton histoire et Lonesome CowBoy... C'est donc toi ou Tony... Le choix a été vite fait, MiniBleu._

_-Méchante._

_-Boude pas, tu vas revenir, Ryan! Dans le THPMC, pour des petits drabbles comiques avec Maxim Devon de 'Six' et Brad Pitt, le doc du 2x22._

_-Ah ouais! Là, où je vais être célèbre!Sourit (non, s'extasie, plutôt) Noolen._

_-Essayer, Ryan. Essayer d'être célèbre._

_-Et si je suis célèbre, Ziva deviendra dingue de moi, et je m'achèterais un dressing pour mes cravates et..._

_*Soupir de PBG avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers les lecteurs pendant que MiniBleu babille dans son coin*_

_-...Et Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>PS de PBG, pendant que Ryan est occupé à contempler une photo de Ziva: Chapitre alternant deux points de vue, pour le final... Je vous laisse découvrir qui parle, mais le titre devrait vous aider ^^!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tata WJ: Oui, je suis brave! *Bombe le torse*. *Admire la grenouillère de Bébé Tony*<em>

_Furieuse: Oui, je demanderais bien à Ducky, mais j'ai peur d'aller dans la morgue. Parce que dans la morgue, figures-toi... Qu'il y a des morts. Bah oui. Et ça, bah, j'aime pas._

_Myriam: Excuse-moi pour la bave, c'est l'effet que me fait une bonne nouvelle. C'est pour ça que mes Tatas prennent toujours des parapluies quand je leur parle._

_Flavie: Me rire au nez? Mais... Mais... Mais euh! D'abord, et bah... Mais euh._

_Haerys: Oui, Palmer m'a un peu embrouillé, mais, j'ai presque compris. En fait, Rivkin a tué le frère de Ziva qui a sauvé Tony, c'est ça?_

_Gwen: Le pire, c'était les petits canards jaune fluo sur le caleçon rose. _

_FandeBones: Justement, j'ai vu sortir un jeu de fléchettes tout à l'heure. Et il m'a lancé un sourire assez inquiétant. Et...Et... Au secouuuuuuuuuuuurs!_

_Anonyme: Oui, tu peux m'appeler M.B. Et moi je t'appellerais Anne Onyme (MOUAHAHA, je suis trop drôle). Oui, mais les cravates ne sont pas ma cravate, vois-tu. Je suis veuf de cravate, c'est terrible._

_Skye: Je fais soixante-trois kilos virgule quatre. Et j'ai des muscles, même s'ils ne se voient pas beaucoup. Et je ne suis pas un boulet, d'abord *tire la langue*. Pour ta question, *attrape une note de PBG*, c'est Ziva qui l'a dit à Tony qui l'a dit à McGee, qui l'a dit à Abby, qui l'a répété à Bert, qui ne l'a pas répété à Palmer, mais en fait Palmer l'a lu dans une fic' (et PBG rajoute 'l'Art de la parodie en rose'). T'as compris quelque chose, toi? Moi non._

_Rockeuse: Si tu passes un moment avec Tony, fais gaffe, il peut être dangereux, tu sais. Ouais. Tony le serial Killer._

_Soizic: Comment j'ai survécu? Bah, tu sais, je suis un super agent super trop fort, et tu vois, j'ai survécu et... (Bon, ok, j'ai plein de bleu, j'ai peur et je veux rentrer chez moi)._

_Gwen: Olaaaaaa, t'es la meilleure Tata Gwen (je peux t'appeler Tata Gwen?)_

* * *

><p><strong>MiniBleu vs DiNozzo<strong>

.

J'étais plongé dans le monde de l'informatique. Les quelques magazines à trier de McGoo s'étaient révélés être une montagne de revues gisant à côté de son bureau, recouvertes par un meuble qui ne laissait pas voir ce qui se cachait en-dessous. Malin le Timmy.

Je m'épuisais donc à trier toutes ces revues depuis trois bonnes heures quand l'équipe revint enfin. Je relevais la tête pour les voir tous trois arriver, fier, sûrs d'eux et le sourire au visage. L'assassin était en train de parler à ma déesse, le lecteur de magazine mangeur de beignets s'était déjà dirigé vers son écran et le quatrième était en compagnie de la vampire, un peu en retrait.

Je décidais d'abandonner mon tri quelques minutes, histoire d'aller écouter les résultats de leur enquête. Et de me rapprocher un peu de ma future femme, par la même occasion. Je la suivais du regard alors qu'elle enlevait son manteau, quittant l'espace de protection de mon petit bureau pour lui faire face. Le tueur sanguinaire me toisa de haut en bas, pendant que je l'ignorais délibérément, cachant mes mains dans mon pantalon pour ne pas qu'il voit que je tremblais. Ce n'était pas un psychopathe du nom de DiNozzo qui allait m'intimider et m'empêcher de parler à la plus jolie des israéliennes, foi de Minib… Ryan Noolen.

-Alors, cette enquête ?

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus pro. Elle plissa les yeux en me regardant, visiblement surprise que je vienne à sa rencontre. Elle était étonnée, c'était normal. Elle découvrait le Ryan curieux, enquêteur, enjôleur… Moi, quoi ! Tony, lui, me fit probablement une grimace dans mon dos, ou me toisa davantage avec son air hautain…Ou, ou dansa la samba… Je m'en moquais, je ne le regardais pas. Le centre de mon attention était devant moi.

-On a trouvé du sang, commença Ziva, avant de s'arrêter brusquement en me toisant bizarrement.

Je laissais passer quelques secondes, constatant qu'elle ne reprenait pas. Et en déduisis donc logiquement que je devais dire quelque chose (l'intelligence suprême du Noolen, ne soyez pas surpris !).

-Du sang de qui ?

-Du sang de quelqu'un, répondit Ziva avec un léger décalage. Ryan, tu vas bien ?

Ah ! Elle s'intéressait à moi !

-Très bien.

Je lui fis un sourire éclatant, elle cilla davantage.

-Tu trembles.

-Pardon ?

-Ryan, tu trembles comme un arbre.

-Un… Un arbre ?

-Elle veut dire une feuille, MiniTremblote, intervint derrière mon dos Tony, ce qui me fit sursauter de dix bons centimètres, alors qu'il reprenait, en passant devant moi pour s'installer contre le bureau à côté de Ziva, me fixant avec un air partagé entre l'étonnement et la lassitude : Qu'est ce que t'as ? Tu as joué avec un marteau piqueur ou quoi ?

-Euh… Non.

Comment pouvais-je lui dire que l'effet 'discussion avec ma future femme' était sur le point de me faire tomber au sol, tellement j'étais subjugué ? Je crois que le mieux était que je ne leur dise pas.

-Je… J'ai faim.

Et le pire, c'est que c'était vrai. Drame des drames, j'avais même englouti mon tic-tac. Mais j'avais toujours autant faim, malgré mes deux calories supplémentaires, et ma superbe haleine à la menthe.

Tony sourcilla, m'étudiant avec minutie pendant dix longues secondes, avant de faire demi-tour vers son bureau. Je le suivais du regard, inquiet. Il allait peut-être chercher une arme pour me tuer, ici, là, au milieu des bureaux ? Il allait peut-être me donner un chronomètre et le programmer pour qu'il s'arrête à deux minutes, le temps qu'il me faudrait pour fuir et à lui pour me retrouver avant de me tuer… Cette idée venait à peine du film que j'avais vu la veille, à peine. Et dans le film, le personnage, il mourrait. La gorge tranchée. Je ne voulais pas finir la gorge tranchée.

Je déglutissais, alors que j'imaginais DiNozzo sortir un couteau ensanglanté de son tiroir avec un rictus malsain, avant de courir vers moi pour m'assassiner, façon Shining. Au lieu de ça, il extirpa du fond de son tiroir un emballage en carton rouge, où de délicieux cookies étaient imprimés. Il me les tendit avec un léger sourire.

-Allez, mange, MiniBleu - MaxiFaim. Si tu fais une syncope, il faudra t'amener chez Duck'. Et j'ai pas envie de descendre maintenant.

C'était presque gentil. Je réceptionnais la boite de gâteaux avec un léger sourire, conscient que le tueur en série avait laissé place à un collègue assez attentionné. J'en étais tout retourné.

-Me…Merci, balbutiais-je avant de croquer dans un gâteau.

-De rien. Et t'iras nous chercher du café, après, ok ?

Oui, bon, presque gentil. Presque.

.

J'observais Ryan qui allait s'asseoir à son bureau, avant de retourner au mien, jetant un œil légèrement désolé dans mon tiroir où mon paquet de cookies de secours avait disparu pour laisser place au vide. Mais bon, j'avais fais ma bonne action du jour, un MiniBleu avait été nourri, et n'allait pas faire sa deuxième syncope de la journée. Ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'irriter légèrement le boss. J'étais conscient que je venais de sauver ainsi, grâce à un paquet de gâteau, nombre de personnes vaquant autour de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, qui ne seraient pas victimes de sa mauvaise humeur. J'étais fier de moi. Encore une victoire pour l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo !

Je suivais des yeux le gamin qui retournait à son bureau, jetant par intermittence des petits regards à Ziva, tout en grignotant comme un petit hamster l'un des cookies. Prochain surnom de Noolen : HamsterMan.

En attendant, j'avais mieux à faire. Ziva m'avait dit quelque chose qui m'avait interpellé tout à l'heure, quand nous discutions pendant qu'elle conduisait et que je n'étais pas occupé à prier tous les dieux de l'univers pour rester en vie vie. Je vérifiais que Le Bleu, Abs et Gibbs n'étaient pas là, descendus dans le laboratoire de ma Mini-Gothique, avant d'interpeller ma partenaire. Ryan, lui, nous fixait, caché derrière ses dossiers, mais je m'en foutais totalement, à vrai dire.

-Zee-Vah ?

Elle aussi était retournée à son bureau. Elle redressa la tête du dossier qu'elle lisait pour me faire face.

-Tony.

-Quand tu disais que tu voulais une relation stable après ton histoire avec Ray, t'entendais quoi par stable ?

Elle ricana, Noolen lui jeta un nouveau regard brillant en se figeant, des feuilles dans les mains, je fronçais les sourcils.

-Un truc que tu ne peux pas comprendre, Tony. Tu ne sais pas ce que signifie le mot 'stable'.

Je restais à la fixer, encaissant sans broncher la remarque de Ziva. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui montrer que ses mots me touchaient. Je lui lançais un sourire brillant.

-Faux. Je définis une relation comme 'Stable' quand elle dépasse la semaine.

-C'est bien ce que je disais.

Elle se redressa après cette remarque, je la suivais du regard un instant, pendant qu'elle s'éloignait vers les couloirs. Avant de me lever à mon tour, pour la suivre.

.

Moi je savais ce que voulait dire 'Relation stable'. Pas comme le gentil serial killer qu'était DiNozzo. Et si j'avais une relation stable avec Ziva, c'était jusqu'à ce que je devienne un vieillard de cent ans, collectionneur de cravates et de stylos roses, bleus et verts. Si j'avais une relation avec Ziva, c'était pour la vie.

Je pouvais lui apprendre ce qu'était une relation stable, moi, pas comme DiNozzo. Je pouvais la rendre heureuse, pas comme DiNozzo. Je pouvais le faire, je pouvais! Yes, I Can!

Il fallait que je lui dise. Que je prenne mon destin en main. Moi, Ryan Noolen, allait expliquer à la femme de ma vie que je pouvais lui offrir une 'relation stable'. Moi, Ryan Noolen, allait déclarer ma flamme à ma déesse. Là ! Maintenant !

Je me redressais d'un bond et avançais d'un pas décidé vers l'endroit où Ziva était allée. Mon destin était en marche ! J'allais bientôt me marier !

.

Je la suivis jusqu'au bout du couloir qui bordait l'open space. Ici, peu de monde passait. On se retrouva donc seul, l'un face à face, quand elle se retourna vers moi. Je croisais mes bras sur mon torse, lui lançant un léger sourire. Vrai, cette fois, sans artifice.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Quoi ?

-Pour mes relations stables.

-Je sais.

-Je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup. Je n'ai pratiquement jamais eu de vraies relations, au sens propre du terme. Wendy, Jeanne et EJ sont les seules que je compte dans cette catégorie.

-Je sais.

-Je rêve aussi d'avoir une relation stable, une vraie, Ziva.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant juste de fermer un instant les yeux, pendant que je me rapprochais.

-Je…

-Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive, me coupa-t-elle, m'obligeant à jeter un œil derrière moi.

Elle ne me laissa cependant pas le temps de voir qui arrivait, elle ouvrit la porte à notre droite et me poussa dans la petite pièce, avant de refermer la porte sur nous. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc dans le noir, dans un endroit d'un ou deux mètres carrés, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Je lui fis un petit sourire satisfait, pendant qu'elle gardait un masque sérieux, seul l'éclat brillant de ses yeux démontrant qu'elle s'amusait.

-Tu précipites les choses, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille, dans un murmure amusé.

-Sept ans d'attente, une minute pour agir. C'est stable, non?

-J'hésite...

Je lui souriais, attrapais son visage dans mes mains. Et lui prouvais qu'il ne fallait plus hésiter.

.

Elle était partie dans ce couloir. J'allais la rattraper, moi, pendant que Tony allait draguer une énième femme, comme il s'en vantait. J'allais lui dire que c'était la femme de mes rêves. Et l'embrasser. Ouais. Ryan Noolen allait embrasser Ziva David. Ryan Noolen ne ferait même pas de syncope. Ouais. Ouais !

J'arrivais au bout du couloir, respirant difficilement devant l'émotion qui montait en moi. J'avais pris une grande décision. DiNozzo avait laissé passer sa chance, pas moi ! Le petit MiniBleu n'allait plus être un bleu de l'amour, il allait sortir avec la Déesse en personne !

Enfin, s'il arrivait à trouver sa future femme. Elle n'était pas là.

Je m'arrêtais au bout du couloir, indécis. Et tendis l'oreille en percevant un bruit sur ma droite, derrière la porte où le mot 'placard' était annoté sur une petite pancarte.

Peut-être était-ce elle ? Peut-être pleurait-elle de solitude, dans ce placard ? Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'une épaule réconfortante ? Peut-être pourrais-je la consoler, et ensuite, elle m'embrasserait, et ensuite, on s'avouerait notre amour… Et ensuite, on se marierait, et on ferait plein de miniNoolen, et…

Il fallait que je sache si c'était elle.

J'ouvrais la porte d'un coup sec, décidé.

Et écarquillais les yeux, stupéfait par la vision qui s'offrait devant moi.

Ryan Noolen était cocu. Par le psychopathe aux cookies du nom de DiNozzo. Il l'embrassait. ARG, ARGH, ARGEUUUH.

Je restais à les regarder un instant, avant que Tony ne m'interrompe dans cette image d'horreur qui me glaçait le sang :

-MiniGéneur, ça te dérangerait de fermer la porte et de laisser les grands 'travailler' ?

J'obéissais, difficilement, effaçant par la porte qui se fermait cette terrible vision. Et repartais vers l'open space, en mode zombie, pétrifié par mon mariage qui partait en morceau. Ma Ziva était la copine d'un assassin sanguinaire. Ma Ziva venait d'embrasser Beau-Costume. Ma Déesse n'était pas à moi. Je devais m'y faire.

Je réfrénais des larmes, arrivant à l'open space, alors que la voix du Directeur Vance m'interpellait.

-Ryan ?

Je levais le menton vers lui, clignant des yeux pour effacer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Mon pauvre mariage. Fini mes quatre enfants, fini ma vie rêvée avec ma princesse, finie ma maison à Beverly Hills. Fini mes rêves avec ma déesse.

-Oui, Directeur.

J'étais fier de moi, ma voix n'avait même pas flanché.

-Dans mon bureau, nous allons faire un point sur cette journée.

Je le suivis dans les escaliers, le menton haut. Je n'allais pas lui dire que cette journée avait été terrible. Je n'allais pas lui parler de Gibbs, mon meilleur ami qui me faisait peur. De Tony, l'assassin du NCIS. De McGoo, le gars aux magasines d'informatique. D'Abby, la vampire. De Ducky et son nœud pap'. De Palmer et ses lunettes rondes, ainsi que son blabla interminable. De Ziva, mon ex-future femme, ma désillusion. J'allais juste lui dire 'Très bonne journée, Directeur'.

Oui, j'allais rester fort. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas démissionner.

.

-Dites, pourquoi MiniBleu est parti en pleurant ? Interrogea McGee, alors que la nuit tombait sur la capitale, nimbant l'open space d'une clarté bleutée.

-Je ne sais pas, Tim, répondit Ziva avec un léger haussement d'épaules. Mais je l'ai entendu dire qu'il allait devenir vendeur de cravate, avant qu'il ne dise à Gibbs qu'il démissionnait.

-Oh. Et pourquoi il t'a parlé de Brenda et Brendon ? L'interrogea Tony à son tour.

-Aucune idée. Et cette histoire de serial killer qu'il t'a balbutié, t'as compris quelque chose ?

-Rien du tout. Il tremblait trop. Il était bizarre ce MiniBleu… Grimaça l'agent senior.

-Et c'est quoi le dernier mot qu'il a dit avant de partir ? Je l'ai pas compris ?

-Le dernier mot, Ziva ? Je crois que c'était… Arg.

* * *

><p><em>*Pleurniche*<em>

_Je reviendraaaaaais, on se retrouve avec Max et Brad dans le TPHMC, hein?_


	10. Bonus : L'entretien

_Hello!**  
><strong>_

_Voici un petit bonus à MiniBleu, offert par **Gwenetsi**! _

_**Son commentaire:** J'espère que ce bonus va vous plaire et que je n'ai pas trop dénaturé le personnage! Et bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui le sont encore! _

_**Mon commentaire: **Gwen, MiniBleu est parfait dans cet OS et absolument pas dénaturé, je te rassure! ^^ J'ai éclaté de rire en lisant cet OS, même à ma troisième lecture, c'est un merveilleux cadeau!*_*_

_Régalez-vous, lisez... Et Gwen, reviens-nous vite et bonnes vacances!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>L'entretien<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Rachel Cranston jeta un regard intrigué au nouvel arrivant. Elle savait que le NCIS comportait son lot de personnages haut en couleur, mais celui-là détrônait tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusque là. Vêtu d'un blaser rouge, d'un collier à clou et d'une cravate aux tons dorés, le jeune homme face à elle n'avait rien de l'agent spécial habituel.

« Bonjour, salua-t-elle poliment.  
>- Heu... Bonjour. » Répondit-il après une hésitation.<p>

Elle le vit remonter avec un tremblement ses lunettes sur son nez. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être à son aise. Les gens l'étaient de toute façon rarement la première fois qu'ils se rendaient chez un psy.

« Je suis le docteur Rachel Cranston, se présenta-t-elle. Et vous ?  
>- MiniBl... Ryan Noolen. »<p>

Le cas était prometteur.

« Asseyez-vous. » l'invita-t-elle avec douceur en lui désignant le siège face à elle.

Il obtempéra sans un mot.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Ryan ? S'enquit-elle face à son silence.  
>- Je...<br>- Vous ?  
>- C'est le directeur, débita-t-il à un rythme rapide, il m'a demandé... une seconde chance... Mais c'est à cause de DiNozzo ! … et puis ma déesse... c'était pas de ma faute ! … mon tictac... tata Huguette »<p>

Rachel le considéra sans sourciller. Ce cas allait être plus qu'intéressant et sans doute aussi problématique s'il mangeait la moitié de ses phrases.

« Ryan ! » l'interrompit-elle.

Il releva la tête surpris vers elle.

« Ouiiii ? »

La voix suraigüe agressa les tympans du docteur. Elle retint une grimace et poursuivit.

« Reprenons par le début, voulez-vous ? »

Il s'apprêta à répondre. Elle leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

« Doucement. » le pria-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

« Votre nom, dit-elle ensuite, c'est bien Ryan Noolen ?  
>- Vouiii.<br>- Pourtant vous aviez commencé à me donner un autre nom tout à l'heure. Lequel ?  
>- MiniBleu, avoua-t-il si bas qu'elle dû se retenir de se pencher vers lui pour l'entendre.<br>- MiniBleu ?  
>- Voui.<br>- Quel en est l'origine ? »

Au lieu de répondre et à sa plus grande surprise, il fondit en larmes. La jeune femme attrapa la boite à mouchoirs près d'elle -le plus important de tous ses objets de travail- et la lui tendit.

« Maci. » balbutia-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Finalement, ce cas risquait d'être plus compliqué qu'elle se l'imaginait. Elle se demandait combien de séances il faudrait pour s'en occuper. Séances facturées au NCIS, évidemment. C'était l'agence son nouvel employeur et Ryan son premier cas de la journée.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-elle une fois calmé.

Il hocha la tête, serrant contre lui un objet qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Un doudou ?

« Dîtes-moi, Ryan, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ?  
>- Di... directeur, hoqueta-t-il.<br>- C'est le directeur Vance qui vous l'a demandé ? supposa-t-elle.  
>- Oui.<br>- Pour quelle raison ?  
>- Je... je sais pas. Il me l'a pas dit.<br>- Le directeur envoie rarement des gens me voir sans raison, Ryan. Vous devez bien avoir une idée.  
>- Ma cravate !<br>- Votre cravate ?  
>- J'ai perdu ma cravate dorée ! »<p>

Il fondit en larme une nouvelle fois. Rachel lui tendit de nouveau la boite.

« Gardez-la. »

Elle présumait qu'il en aurait encore besoin avant la fin de la séance.

« Vous m'avez dit avoir perdu votre cravate, reprit-elle une fois les larmes taries. C'est bien ça ? »

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Vous en avez pourtant une autour du cou.  
>- C'est tata Huguette, elle... elle me l'a offerte pour me réconforter.<br>- De la perte de votre cravate ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Le voyant prêt à retenter l'inondation de la pièce, elle poursuivit rapidement.

« Vous voulez bien me raconter ? S'il vous plait, Ryan.  
>- C'est les cochons. Ils... je savais que je devrais voir un psy à cause de ça ! »<p>

Elle avait du mal à comprendre comment des cochons pouvaient être responsables de sa cravate. L'épisode semblait vraiment l'avoir traumatisé en tout cas.

« C'est pour ça que le directeur m'a dit de venir, continua le jeune homme en reprenant le dessus. Il a dit qu'il me reprendrait à l'essai si je le faisais. Alors je me suis préparé, vous comprenez ? J'ai fait les magasins avec tata Huguette, celle qui a de la moustache et qui m'a offert ma nouvelle cravate. Je voulais devenir vendeur de cravate à un moment, vous savez. J'ai acheté un collier pour tata Berta, je sais que ça lui plaira. J'ai pris le même pour qu'on puisse faire le duo classe lors du prochain concours de danse. Parce que c'est classe les colliers de chien. Tout le monde nous donnera des points pour notre super tenue et le collier, on... »

Cette fois, il ne s'arrêtait plus.

« J'ai aussi acheté une cravate argentée pour mon meilleur ami. Enfin, il ne sait pas encore qu'on est les meilleurs amis du monde et qu'on se fera des soirées poker où on va battre tout le monde. Et avec l'argent on ira au cinéma. C'est bien le cinéma. J'aime beaucoup quand il y a les bandes annonces et qu'on mange du popcorn. C'est bon le popcorn ! C'est plus calorique que les tic-tac. Mais ça peut vous sauver la vie un tic-tac ! Alors j'en ai toujours sur moi. Ça fait partie du nécessaire de survie. J'aurai bien voulu y mettre des popcorn, mais ça prend de la place. C'était ça ou la fiole d'eau bénite. C'est plus important l'eau bénite, vous comprenez ? »

Mais il respirait quand ?

« C'est comme les gousses d'ail, c'est vital, c'est pour ça que j'en ai toujours sur moi. Avec la vampire, vous savez, il faut prendre des précautions. Je ne sais pas encore quoi lui offrir pour qu'elle ne suce pas mon sang. Peut-être qu'elle aimerait une cravate, elle aussi. À votre avis ? Je demanderai à mon meilleur ami. Il faut aussi que je lui dise que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal quand je lui ai dit que je démissionnai. C'est la perte de ma cravate, ça m'a tellement fait de mal. Pire que la mort d'Atchoum, vous savez mon poisson rouge. Je ne vous ai pas parlé d'Atchoum ? Il était si beau, si rouge. Ça allait bien avec le doré. Je lui racontais ma journée tous les soirs. Il aimait bien ça. Il a eu de belles funérailles. Toutes mes tatas sont venues, c'était bien. Mais c'était triste. C'est comme quand... »

Le directeur lui en voulait pour lui avoir envoyé, c'était la seule explication au phénomène en face d'elle.

« Vous savez ce qu'il a dit à ce moment là ? Il a demandé «On peut le garder, dis ? ». Mais je le sais qu'il m'aime pas. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait que je reste. Il voulait que je sache qu'il me trompe avec ma déesse. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire, hein ! Je vais la récupérer ! Et après on aura Brendon et Brenda. Il sera tellement stupéfait qu'il acceptera de garder Ray, notre cocker quand on partira en vacance. Ce sera pour se repentir d'avoir tenté de gâcher notre histoire. Il s'en voudra tellement d'avoir failli détruire la plus belle histoire d'amour du monde qu'il écrira ses excuses en alexandrins. Je les accepterai pour qu'il ne tente pas de se suicider. Je ne voudrais pas attrister mon épouse. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'empêcher de poursuivre. Il se leva d'un bond. Elle sursauta.

« Youhou ! Le directeur avait raison, ça m'a fait du bien de discuter avec vous. On se revoit demain ? J'apporterai du popcorn et des tic-tac, comme ça on pourra comparer les calories. Vous voulez que je vous trouve une cravate couleur bronze ? On ferait une super paire comme ça, comme avec mon meilleur ami ! Vous avez vu, ça rime ! Mais c'est vrai qu'on sera un trio alors. C'est encore mieux ! Parce que je fais partie d'un groupe, vous savez. Je joue du triangle. Il faudra que je vous présente les autres. Max et Brad seront ravis de faire votre connaissance ! »

Il lui tendit le collier de gousses d'ail entre ses mains.

« Tenez, il vous en faut pour vous protéger. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai d'autres en stock. À demain, docteur ! »

Il rejoignit la porte en courant et disparu dans le couloir. Rachel contempla ahurie le collier qu'il venait de lui donner. Le tenant à bout de bras, elle attrapa son téléphone de sa main libre.

« Allô, directeur Vance ? demanda-t-elle dès qu'on décrocha. Ici, Rachel Cranston. Vous auriez un moment à m'accorder ? C'est au sujet de vos méthodes de recrutement, je pense qu'on devrait en parler... »

* * *

><p><em>Sublime, n'est ce pas...<em>

_*Se roule de rire par terre*_

_**MERCI GWEN!**  
><em>

_Je vous avoue que c'est jubilatoire qu'un personnage créé soit utilisé par quelqu'un d'autre. Et donc, si vous le voulez, vous pouvez continuer à faire vivre MiniBleu, mais aussi Maxim Devon et bientôt Shaun Barrett via le TPHMC. J'aimerais beaucoup que certaines d'entre vous écrivent une petit bonus à cette histoire, oui oui... Donc, n'hésitez pas, si l'envie vous tente... MP ou review!^^_


	11. Bonus : Elle

_Helloooo!_

_J'avais oublié de vous poster ça, pourtant, c'est écrit depuis quelques semaines, honte à moi !_

_Un petit bonus sur Ryan Noolen. Je l'ai relu avant de le poster, et je me suis fait la remarque que MiniBleu me manquait beaucoup, quand même ;]. _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Elle<strong>

.

Je me raclais la gorge. Et faisais un pas vers lui. Eux. _Elle_.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi. La sublime divinité israélienne releva un peu son délicat menton alors que je leur faisais un léger signe de la main. Le psychopathe fronça les sourcils.

-MiniBleu. T'avais pas démissionné ?

J'hésitais à répondre. Je n'avais pas envie de parler au psychopathe. Je voulais juste parler à la sublime créature qui était à son côté. Mais si je ne répondais pas à DiNozzo, j'allais probablement finir découpé en morceaux avant la fin de la journée. Hors, je n'aimais pas être découpé en morceaux.

-J'ai encore un truc à faire avant.

Il fallait que je le fasse. Il en allait de ma santé mentale. Il fallait que je lui dise. Je tendais ma main vers Ziva. Elle se recula légèrement. L'italien me jeta un regard noir. Je fis celui qui n'avait rien vu.

-Ziva. Il faut que je te dise que…

-N'essaye même pas, MiniBleu, me coupa l'agent fédéral assoiffé de sang en abattant sa main sur mon épaule, si brutalement que je soupirais de soulagement en constatant qu'elle ne s'était pas arrachée du reste de mon corps.

Les yeux presque pas picotant, je beuglais un « Maiiiiiis… », tout en cherchant désespérément le regard de Ziva. Elle poussa un long soupir en baissant la tête un instant pour jouer avec sa magnifique natte brune. Et indiqua ensuite d'un plissement d'œil très parlant à son coéquipier qu'elle me voulait pour mari. Du moins, c'est ce que je compris. Je n'étais pas hyper fort en traduction de plissements d'yeux.

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et m'obligea à la suivre sous le regard furibond de l'italien. J'essayais de ne pas faire de syncope alors qu'une foule d'image où je me mariais avec la plus belle femme du monde dansaient devant mes yeux. On atterrit finalement dans un recoin de l'escalier, ainsi protégés des regards des autres. Elle plissa sa délicate bouche en une fine moue ennuyée, je devinais qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir mis sa plus belle robe pour cet instant de vérité où nous allions nous avouer tout notre amour. A mon tour, je regrettais amèrement de ne pas avoir la bague en or que m'avait donnée Tata Odette pour la demander en mariage à cet instant précis.

Elle prit une courte inspiration. J'étais heureux d'être près d'elle. Non, je n'allais pas faire de syncope. Non.

-Écoute, Ryan…

Cette voix, cette voix. Même Madonna pouvait aller se rhabiller. Ziva David Noolen avait la plus belle voix du monde.

-Je ne suis pas célibataire, tu l'as vu.

Je lui pardonnais. Le psychopathe l'avait peut-être menacée. C'était la seule explication.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'imaginer des choses. Je sais que tu es… Adorable…

Je me demandais pourquoi elle avait grimacé après ce mot. Peut-être avait-elle hésitée à me dire que j'étais merveilleusement parfait. Et qu'elle n'avait pas osé. Quelle délicatesse. Il fallait que je me marie avec elle. Vraiment. Là. Maintenant.

-…Mais tu n'es encore qu'un enfant…

J'avais le même âge qu'elle. Ma femme et moi étions nés la même année. Pour se rencontrer.

-…Et tu ne m'intéresses pas, Ryan. Tu comprends ?

J'avais du mal entendre.

-Je… Je… Enfin… Je…

Non, je n'allais pas pleurer. Ryan Noolen était fort. Très fort.

-Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une femme parfaite bientôt, Ryan.

Elle me tapota doucement la joue. Je manquais m'écrouler par terre en sentant sa main sur mon visage. Cette femme était la perfection même. Même ses doigts étaient parfaits.

-Je…

-A bientôt, Ryan. Prends soin de toi.

Ça ressemblait vachement à des adieux, ça, quand même. Mais ma future femme ne pouvait pas me dire adieu. C'était embêtant si on devait se retrouver devant l'autel dans un futur proche.

-Ziiiiiivaaaaaa.

Non, je vous jure, c'était pas un bêlement. Enfin, presque pas.

Elle me fit un sourire en coin. Et disparut de ma vue. Je poussais un long soupir chargé d'un côté dramatique qui s'associait parfaitement avec la perte de toutes mes illusions amoureuses et celle de ma regrettée cravate dorée. Et m'en allait, les bras ballant.

Il fallait que j'annonce à Maman qu'elle n'aurait jamais de petits-enfants. Puisque la plus belle femme qui existait dans ce monde venait de faire s'écrouler toute image de couple heureux de mon petit esprit. Et que je n'allais plus jamais pouvoir être amoureux après avoir connu la perfection même en la personne de Ziva David.

C'était dur, la vie.

ARG

* * *

><p><em>Aaaah Ryan... xD<em>


	12. Speed Dating

_Hola ! _

_Un OS qui résulte d'un challenge que j'ai lancé sur le forum : En 500 mots max, vous écrivez du point de vue de Ryan Noolen (MiniBleu). Racontez nous cette soirée où Ryan et Tony se sont retrouvés à un Speed Dating, à fuir deux mamies amourachées et édentées. Vous devez y inclure les mots : "Ziva" ; "Carotte" ; "Saperlipopette" ; "Hulk" et "Poule"._

_Je peux vous dire que j'ai adoré me replonger dans la tête de mon petit MiniBleu. Et que je me suis éclatée à écrire cet OS... :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Speed dating<strong>

.

-Ma Tata Odette me dit toujours qu'il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas trop postillonner quand je parle, parce que ça ne fait pas très chic. Et Tata Odette dit que le chic, c'est choc. Vous savez, c'est plutôt drôle, parce que moi je trouve que…

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase, laissant cette demoiselle en place. Elle poussa un profond soupir. Que certain auraient jugé soulagé, mais que je savais définitivement désespéré. Mais peu importe. L'heure était grave. J'étais emporté par un démon démoniaque qui m'aspirait dans un vortex abyssal menant à son univers. Arg. J'allais finir seul, à chercher la porte d'un univers parallèle et… Et... Et en fait, ce n'était pas un démon. Ou plutôt si, c'était le démon DiNozzo (le mangeur de cookies psychopathe), qui m'avait l'air plutôt de mauvaise humeur.

Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte que j'attirais tous les regards dans cette soirée et était-il jaloux ? Oui, toutes les filles se retournaient sur moi. Certaines écarquillaient les yeux devant mont teint de porcelaine et ma divine cravate à paillettes dorées. D'autres riaient. J'avais un succès fou, elles étaient déjà charmées par mon physique et par mon humour. Alors que j'avais à peine ouvert la bouche.

-MiniBleu, c'est quoi ces deux Mamies qui nous cherchent partout ? Aboya-t-il.

Je souriais. Saperlipopette, je savais qu'il allait être impressionné.

-C'est notre plan de défense, ma Poule !

Il écarquilla les yeux. Je crois que j'étais allé trop loin en l'appelant « ma poule ». Mais ça sonnait tellement bien dans ma tête.

J'avais l'impression qu'il allait devenir tout vert comme Hulk, tellement son visage était marqué par la colère. Je rentrais ma tête dans mes épaules. Je n'aimais pas vraiment Hulk.

-Notre plan de défense, répéta-t-il lentement.

-Vui.

-Contre deux mamies qui ont des bouts de carotte coincées entre les dents ? Entre les _fausses_ dents !

-Euh… Vui.

-A UN SPEED DATING !

-Mais… Je me suis dit que si on partait avec quelqu'un euh… Ça ferait mieux pour notre couverture… Et euh…

-TU AS RACONTÉ A DEUX OCTAGENAIRES QU'ON LES TROUVAIT « MIGNONNES ».

Aie. Il avait presque les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête. Je crois qu'il était en colère. Ou alors, bouleversé par mon génie. Je n'arrivais pas trop à savoir.

-C'est pas un bon plan ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Prononça un paquet de mots que je ne répéterai pas, parce que Tata Yvette dit que c'est mal de dire des gros mots et que si on le fait, ça nous retombe sur les épaules, et que en plus, on a du poil qui nous sort des oreilles. D'ailleurs, Tata Mariette a dû en dire beaucoup, des gros mots.

-Après tout, il n'y a pas d'âge pour l'amou…

-Mon petit chou à la crèèèèèèèèèèèème…

Tony sursauta comme moi quand j'avais vu cette photo de Ziva en bikini (j'avais mis 154 jours à m'en remettre. Mais mon psy dit que ça m'a fait grandir, vui). Et tourna les talons en direction du couloir, l'air affolé. Je m'élançais à sa suite, passant devant les deux mamies édentées qui tendaient leurs bras vers nous.

-Mon petit lapin en suuuuuuuuuuuuucre ! Reviens !

-Eeeeeeet Tony ? Attends-moi ! On doit rester ensemble ! Attends ! Non, pas le taxi ! Me laisse pas ici tout seeeul ! Arg.

* * *

><p><em>Héhé, et voilaaaa :)<em>

_Avis ?_

_D'autres participants pour ce petit challenge ?_


End file.
